


The Fishbowl Oracle - Findet Nemo auf Crack -

by Yamimaru



Series: Playtime Cronicles [2]
Category: DECAYS (Japan Band), Dir en grey, Jrock, MUCC, Miyavi (Musician), the GazettE
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Parody, Romance, Zombies
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamimaru/pseuds/Yamimaru
Summary: Manche Träume sind so schön, dass wir am liebsten nie aus ihnen erwachen möchten.Manche sind so furchteinflößend, dass sie uns auch nach dem Aufwachen noch paralysieren.Aber der Traum, den sich Reitas Gehirn hier zurecht gesponnen hat, ist von der ganz anderen Sorte.Von der Sorte nämlich, die ihn ziemlich bald und ziemlich heftig an seinem Verstand zweifeln lässt.Und da ich eine kleine, sadistische Autorin bin, die sich nicht kurz fassen kann, ist aus einer Schnapsidee, die lediglich ein kleiner Oneshot werden sollte, dieses Monster hier geworden.Ich warne vor minimaler Verblödung und hoffentlich maximalen Lachkrämpfen, wenn ihr rita a.k.a. Reita auf ihrer Mission begleitet, den Uropa (uruha) aus den Klauen eines fiesen Fieslings zu befreien.Viel Spaß damit. ^__^P.S. Ich danke MS Word, das ziemlich hartnäckig sein kann, wenn es (besonders japanische) Namen nicht kennt und ihnen unbedingt ein deutsches Equivalent aufs Auge drücken will.





	1. Ich träume nur, oder?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
>  Ich weise hiermit darauf hin, dass die von mir beschriebenen Charaktere nicht mir, sondern nur sich selbst gehören. Alle Handlungen sind frei erfunden. Diese Story soll unterhalten und wurde ausdrücklich nicht verfasst, um profit zu machen.

Ich blinzelte und stöhnte leise. Mein Kopf fühlte sich an, als hätte eine Percussionsband dort Einzug gehalten und würde nun lautstark proben. Nicht, dass ich etwas gegen Percussionsbands gehabt hätte, immerhin spielte ich auch ein Rhythmusinstrument, aber mussten die so unglaublich laut sein? Wieder kniff ich die Augen zusammen, doch meine Sicht blieb seltsam verschwommen. Was war nur passiert? Ich war doch eben erst schlafen gegangen. Hatte ich einen Albtraum gehabt und war aus dem Bett gefallen? Das würde zumindest meine dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen erklären, die ausnahmsweise auch mal nicht von zu viel Alkohol kommen konnten. Ich war nämlich krank. Keine Sorge, nichts Lebensbedrohliches, nur eine Magenverstimmung, aber doch Grund genug für Uruha mich während der heutigen Aftershowparty wie ein Bluthund bewacht und darauf geachtet zu haben, dass ich auch ja einen großen Bogen um jegliche Art von Alkoholika gemacht hatte. Die Aftershowparty … vielleicht war mir alles ja nur zu viel geworden, erst das Konzert, dann die Feier, da konnte der Körper, besonders wenn er eh nicht ganz auf der Höhe war, schon mal etwas verrücktspielen.

 

Wieder blinzelte ich und langsam klärte sich auch meine Sicht, auch wenn sie noch immer seltsam undeutlich wirkte. Jetzt erst fiel mir auf, dass es viel zu hell dafür war, dass ich mich eigentlich in meinem Schlafzimmer hätte befinden müssen und seltsamerweise spürte ich auch weder meine weiche Matratze, noch den harten Boden unter mir. Beinahe fühlte es sich so an, als würde ich … schweben?

 

„Ritaaaaaa!“ Ein blaues Etwas schoss auf mich zu und hätte mich von den Beinen gerissen, würde sich mein Körper im Augenblick nicht so anfühlen, als besäße ich gar keine Füße. Mit einem Ruck wurde ich nach hinten gedrängt, landete aber nicht wie schon befürchtet schmerzhaft auf dem Steißbein, sondern glitt fast gemächlich einige Momente vor mich hin, bis ich wieder seltsam körperlos an Ort und Stelle schwebte. „Rita! Rita? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Oh, mein armes Silberschüppchen.“ Das blaue Etwas machte Anstalten mir unangenehm nahezukommen, auch wenn irgendetwas in mir der felsenfesten Überzeugung war, dass ich dieses … Ding kennen musste. Wieder blinzelte ich und hob die Hände, um sowohl den Redeschwall des Blauen zu stoppen, als ihn auch etwas auf Abstand zu schieben.

 

„Wa…?“ Ein seltsam krächzender Laut, gefolgt von etwas, das gut und gerne eine Seifenblase hätte sein können, flutschte aus meinem Mund und schnell schloss ich ihn wieder. Was zum Teufel war hier eigentlich los? Ich hätte mir ja über die Augen gerieben, aber irgendwie fühlten sich meine Hände nicht minder seltsam an als der ganze Rest meines Körpers. „A… Aoi? Bist du das?“ Na, wenigstens das Reden ging nun doch wieder ganz gut, auch wenn sich meine Stimme ziemlich komisch anhörte. Irgendwie höher als sonst?

 

„Rita, Schatz. Ich bin es, Alois. Erkennst du mich denn nicht?“

 

„Alois?“ Würden wir uns in einem Manga befinden, hätte ich vermutlich den Inbegriff eines Deadpan-Faces aufgesetzt. So jedoch klingelte es nur leise, aber nicht minder penetrant in meinem Oberstübchen, als der Name irgendeine Erinnerung in mir hervorrufen wollte. „Silberschüppchen, der Kiesel muss dich aber ziemlich heftig erwischt haben. Mein Armes, komm erst einmal mit, ich bring dich zu Doktor Rudi.“

 

„Zu Ruki?“, echote ich und hoffte mich verhört zu haben. „Seit wann hat der einen Doktortitel?“

 

„Nein, nicht Ruki … Ru-di, mein Schatz, langsam mache ich mir aber wirklich Sorgen.“

 

„Du bist ein Fisch“, platzte es da plötzlich aus mir heraus, nachdem der Aoi-Verschnitt mich einige Meter – Zentimeter? – vor sich her geschoben hatte und ich nun aus dem Halbschatten eines seltsamen Felsengebildes heraus schwamm. Im selben Moment, da sich die Lichtverhältnisse gebessert hatten, war auch meine Sicht deutlicher geworden und hatte dem blauen Etwas an meiner Seite wiedererkennbare Züge verliehen.

 

„Ein blauer Guppy um genau zu sein.“ Ich hätte nun behaupten können, dass Aoi dies mit stolzgeschwellter Brust verkündete, aber um ehrlich zu sein, wusste ich nicht einmal, wo an ihm die Brust lokalisiert war. Mal davon abgesehen, dass sich sein ausdrucksloses Fischgesicht mit Ausnahme des Mauls keinen Millimeter bewegte. Und auch wenn die Situation alles andere als komisch war, prustete ich lauthals los.

 

„Guppy … wahahahah!“

 

„He.“ Hätte Aoi, oh Pardon, Alois Arme, hätte er sie vermutlich beleidigt vor der Brust verschränkt. Aber wie eben schon festgestellt, wusste ich nicht wirklich, wo dessen Brust überhaupt war, geschweige denn, dass seine Flossen lang genug waren, um sie verschränken zu können. So musste ich seine Empörung aus dem beleidigten Unterton herausfiltern, der diesem kleinen Wörtchen angehaftet war.

 

„Tschuldige Aoi, äh, Alois. Ich … der Kiesel, du weißt schon, irgendwie scheine ich noch nicht so ganz auf der Höhe zu sein.“

 

„Pfff“, blubberte Alois – er blubberte wirklich, was die Bläschen, die nach oben stiegen, nur zu deutlich machten und nein, ich musste mir bei diesem Anblick nicht erneut das Lachen verkneifen – und schwamm einige Zentimeter von mir weg. „Kann ja nicht jeder so ein hübscher, silbern gestreifter Riffbarsch sein.“

 

„Riffbarsch?“, blubberte nun ich und fand, dass sich diese Bezeichnung doch deutlich männlicher anhörte als Guppy. Guppy … aaaaah, das würde ich nie wieder aus dem Kopf bekommen. Ein langgezogener Seufzer kam in Form von winzigen Luftblasen aus Aois Fischmaul, als er sich zu mir umdrehte und wieder auf mich zu geschwommen kam.

 

„Ach, Rita, ich wollte dich nicht anmotzen. Es ist nur … erst Uropa und dann du … ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht.“ Er kam noch etwas näher und schmiegte sich an meine Seite. Und auch wenn ich nicht begriff, was hier eigentlich gespielt wurde und mittlerweile der festen Überzeugung war, dass ich in einem wirklich miesen Traum feststecken musste, konnte ich nicht abstreiten, dass Aois nähe einfach nur unglaublich guttat. Wie immer eigentlich.

 

„Ao…, äh, Alois“, seufzte nun ich etwas verunglückt und rieb mich leicht an ihm. Ob man sich als Fisch küssen konnte? Irgendwie hätte ich das in diesem Moment gerne versucht, würde nicht die penetrante Stimme meines Physiklehrers aus der Oberstufe in meinem Kopf irgendetwas von Unterdruck faseln. Okay, lieber doch nicht ausprobieren.

 

„Na nun komm Süße, ich will sichergehen, dass dir wirklich nichts weiter fehlt.“ Ich nickte einsichtig oder zumindest wackelte mein Fischleib so, dass man es als Nicken verstehen konnte, bevor wir uns wieder in Bewegung setzten. Aber mit einem Mal blieb ich wie angewurzelt stehen. Gut, ich blieb mangels Beinen natürlich nicht stehen, sondern schwebte noch ein paar Zentimeter nach vorne, weigerte mich aber meine Flossen so zu bewegen, dass ich mit dem Aoi Fisch hätte mithalten können.

 

„Hast du mich gerade Süße genannt?“

 

~*~

 

Ich … bin … ein … Mädchen. Ein weiblicher Fisch. Ein Weibchen so zu sagen. Kein Mann … nix männliches an mir, gar nix. Hundertprozentig x-chromosomal …und versteckte mich gerade in dem Steingebilde, aus dem mich Aoi vor gefühlten Stunden befreit hatte.

 

„Das ist ein Albtraum. Verdammte Kacke, ich will aufwachen“, jammerte ich lauthals vor mich hin, während ich Aois immer verzweifelter klingende Stimme so gut es ging ignorierte. Ich bin ein Mädchen! Das war doch wohl Grund genug, mich in meinem Selbstmitleid zu suhlen. Meine Männlichkeit war futsch und das war schlimmer als ein Fisch zu sein. „Ich will aufwacheeeeeeeen!“

 

„Rita, Liebling, nun komm doch raus. Ich versteh nicht was plötzlich mit dir los ist.“

 

„Was mit mir los ist?!“, schrie ich und schickte sogleich ein langgezogenes Heulen hinterher. „Ich bin ein Mädchen, das ist los mit mir!“

 

~*~

 

Wie lange ich mich meinem Selbstmitleid hingegeben hatte, konnte ich hinterher gar nicht mehr sagen, aber mittlerweile hatte Aoi es geschafft mich in unsere Behausung zu lotsen. Unsere Behausung, hach ja. Irgendwie machte es mich gerade ziemlich glücklich, dass ich mir wenigstens hier in _Alles-ist-nur-ein-Traum-Fischhausen_ mit meinen beiden Liebsten eine Wohnung teilte. In Tokyo war uns das nämlich noch nicht vergönnt gewesen. Dumme Überbevölkerung. Okay, um fair zu bleiben, musste ich doch zugeben, dass mir Aoi und Uruha schon vor Monaten angeboten hatten einfach zu ihnen zu ziehen. Immerhin wäre ihre Wohnung ja auch groß genug für drei, meinten sie immer. Aber bislang hatte ich mich noch nicht überwinden können auch ja zu sagen. Trotz all der Zeit, die wir jetzt schon in einer Beziehung lebten, fühlte ich mich allein bei der Vorstellung, mich auf diese Weise in ihr Leben zu drängen, unwohl. Dumm, ja, das war mir durchaus bewusst, aber ich konnte halt auch nicht aus meiner Haut.

 

„Schön“, entfleuchte es mir und tatsächlich, bedachte man, dass es sich um eine alte, liegende Weinflasche handelte, wirkte die _Wohnung_ irgendwie ziemlich geschmackvoll und gemütlich. Natürlich fehlten sämtliche Möbel, wie Stühle, Tisch und Bett, aber dafür dominierte eine große, aufgeklappte Venusmuschel den Bauch der Flasche und das saftig grüne Seegras, welches als Polsterung darüber drapiert worden war, sah unverschämt einladend und bequem aus. Kurz nur fragte ich mich, wie Aoi und Uruha es angestellt hatten, diese große Muschel durch den ziemlich schmalen Flaschenhals zu bekommen, aber das war nur noch eine weitere Sache in diesem Traum, die einfach keinen Sinn ergab – oder es war das gleiche Prinzip wie bei diesen Buddelschiffen, wer wusste das schon.

 

„Ruh dich ein bisschen aus, ich hole Doktor Rudi, ja?“ Aois Flosse streichelte über mein Gesicht und für einen Moment schmiegte ich mich leise seufzend in die Berührung.

 

„Lass mich nicht zu lang alleine, ich …“ Ich unterbrach mich selber und senkte beschämt die Lider. Vermutlich war es ganz natürlich, dass ich ein bisschen Angst hatte und eigentlich nicht alleine sein wollte, aber das musste ja niemand wissen. Aber selbst wenn dieser Aoi hier Alois hieß und ein blauer Guppy war, wusste er auch ohne Worte noch immer, was in mir vorging.

 

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin wirklich gleich zurück.“ Ich hätte irgendwie gedacht, dass die Berührung eines Fischmauls auf meiner Wange unangenehm sein würde, aber vermutlich war das der Vorteil daran selbst ein Fisch zu sein. Ich summte also nur leise und blickte meinem Guppy-Freund hinterher, wie er durch den Flaschenhals hinausschwamm.

 

„Was für ein Tag.“ Ich hatte mich eigentlich mit Schwung auf die Muschel werfen wollen, glitt jedoch lediglich sanft herab, bis ich auf dem Seegras zu liegen kam. Wieder stoben Blubberblasen nach oben und zerplatzten träge an der grünen Glasdecke. Ich konnte noch immer nicht glauben, was sich in den letzten Stunden alles zugetragen hatte. Ich war ein Fisch, ein weiblicher Fisch. Aoi hieß Alois und war in heller Aufruhr, weil Uropa – ich vermutete hinter dem seltsamen Namen mittlerweile nicht mehr einen greisen Fisch, sondern viel mehr Uruha – von einem fiesen Fiesling, der sich Kaifisch – ja, überaus einfallsreich nicht? – nannte, entführt worden war. Bei dem Gedanken daran kroch so etwas wie Besorgnis in mir hoch. Nicht, dass ich dem Ganzen hier auch nur im Mindesten irgendeine Realitätsnähe zugestand – also bitte, ich war ein Fisch. Ein weiblicher Fisch! – aber mir gefiel es ganz und gar nicht, dass sich mein bester Freund in den Flossen eines, laut Aoi, verrückt gewordenen Minihais befand. Auch wenn sich besagter Minihai _Kai, der Hai_ oder auch _Kaifisch_ nannte und somit den Schluss zuließ, dass es sich um niemand anderen als Kai, unseren dauergrinsenden Leader handeln musste. Oder zumindest um die Fischausgabe unseres Leaders. Was eigentlich dafür sprechen würde, dass sich Uruha nicht wirklich in Gefahr befand. Aber Aois Gerede von einer magischen Schuppe, die er als Pfand für Uruha beschaffen musste und einem Unsterblichkeitstrank, den man daraus brauen konnte und auf den es Kai der Hai wohl abgesehen hatte, hatten mich in Kombination mit der Dringlichkeit in seiner Stimme doch irgendwie nervös gemacht.

 

„Das ist doch einfach alles nur verrückt. Ich träume nur und wache jeden Moment auf, ganz sicher.“

 

„Ja, ja, so fängt es an. Und dann kommen die Dirus mit ihren Hab-dich-lieb-jacken und bringen dich ins Tal ohne Widerkehr. Ich an deiner Stelle wäre also vorsichtig, was ich so von mir gebe.“ Ein irre anmutendes Lachen schallte von den Glaswänden der Flasche wieder und wäre ich nicht schon bei den ersten Silben mit einem lauten Aufschrei nach oben gefahren, hätte ich mir wohl spätestens jetzt in die Schuppenhose gemacht.

 

„Was zum …?“

 

„Doktor Rudi“, tadelte Aoi milde und tauchte hinter dem kränklich fahlen Fisch auf, der eben noch aus vollem Hals gelacht hatte.

 

„Tschuldige Alois, ich konnte nicht anders.“ Das blasse Ding zwinkerte Aoi auf verstörende Weise zu und kam dann erstaunlich schnell auf mich zu geschwommen.

 

„Bleib weg, schusch, hau ab.“ Ich wedelte mit meinen Flossen und bemerkte erst dann, wie … unglaublich winzig der Fisch vor mir war. Hehehe, und vor ihm hatte ich Angst gehabt. Eigentlich sah der ja ganz niedlich aus, mit den großen schwarzen Augen und dem seltsamen Bart. Fast wie die käsige Sparausgabe eines Welses. Putzig. Bevor ich darüber hätte nachdenken können, schwamm ich auf das kleine Ding zu und nur das tiefe Knurren, welches plötzlich von ihm ausging, hielt mich davon ab, meine Flosse auszustrecken und über das süße Köpfchen zu tätscheln.

 

„Denk nicht einmal im Traum daran, ich hab zwar keine Zähne, aber man nennt mich nicht umsonst den Mastercleaner.“

 

„Mastercleaner?“ Ich blinzelte verwirrt. „Alois hat gesagt, du wärest der Doktor.“

 

„Doktor, Putzerfisch und Genie, kommt immer ganz darauf an, was gebraucht wird.“ Okay, das Ego stimmte schon mal mit der menschlichen Version von Ruki überein. Ich seufzte und schwebte zurück zur Muschel, um mich langsam seitlich auf sie niederzulassen. „Du hast also eine auf die Rübe bekommen und seitdem macht dein Gedächtnis zicken, ja?“

 

„So … kann man es wohl sagen.“ Es würde wohl keinen Sinn haben, dem Putzerfisch-Doktoren-Genie zu erklären, dass ich eigentlich Bassist einer erfolgreichen japanischen Visual Rockband war – ein männlicher, sehr männlicher, Bassist, nur um das nochmal klar zu stellen – und das Ganze hier nur träumte. „Ich bin einfach nur schrecklich verwirrt“, gab ich dann zu und hoffte, damit ein wenig auf die Tränendrüse drücken zu können.

 

„Hmmm“, machte der Ruki Fisch und schwamm einige Male um mich herum. Vermutlich war er ein derart großes Genie, dass er allein aus den Schwingungen des Wassers, die mich umgaben, lesen konnte, wie er mir helfen konnte. Oder er war schlicht und einfach unglaublich nervös und litt an ADHS, was wiederum zu seinem menschlichen Counterpart passen würde. Doch plötzlich sauste der kleine Wels auf mich hernieder und ich konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, da fühlte ich schon hunderte kleine Berührungen beinahe zeitgleich an meinem gesamten Körper.

 

„Waaaah! Wahahaha! Aufhören, das kihihitzelt. Nein, nicht, bwahahaha!“

 

„Mh, keine Parasiten, dann müsste ihr Gedächtnis bald wiederkommen.“

 

Noch immer schwer atmend und gelegentlich zuckend öffnete ich meine Augen wieder und blickte den irren Fisch vor meiner Nase vorwurfsvoll an.

 

„Was sollte das?“

 

„Putzerfisch“, erwiderte er nur nonchalant und hätte vermutlich mit den Schultern gezuckt, wäre einem Fisch das anatomisch möglich gewesen. „Ich hab nur geguckt, ob du Parasiten hast. Die sind nämlich ziemlich oft dafür verantwortlich, wenn sich einer von uns seltsam benimmt. Aber keine Sorge, du bist sauber.“

 

„… aber keine Sorge, du bist sauber“, blubberte ich in meinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und rutschte auf der Muschel so weit wie möglich von dem verrückten Doktor und seiner Putzerschnute ab. Allein die Vorstellung, dass mich Ruki gerade abgeknutscht hatte … buäks. Ich fühlte mich schmutzig und für einen Moment durchzuckte mich der herrliche Gedanke an eine heiße Dusche, bis mir bewusst wurde, dass ich von Wasser umgeben und eine Dusche daher ziemlich unsinnig war. Verdammt, nichts war einem vergönnt hier.

 

„Rudi.“ Aois Blick war die ganze Zeit der _Untersuchung_ über auf mir gelegen, doch jetzt drehte er sich dem Doktor zu. „Gibt es schon Neuigkeiten von Uropa? Haben die Alten entschieden, was wir machen sollen?“

 

„Hä? Wieso was ist mit Uropa?“, fragte Doktor Mastercleaner abwesend, weil er versuchte sich mit seiner winzigen Flosse an der Schnauze zu kratzen, was nicht wirklich gelingen wollte und so begann er sich immer schneller und schneller um seine eigene Achse zu drehen. Mir wurde schon allein durchs Zusehen ganz schwindelig.

 

„Rudi!“

 

„Was?“, keifte der Kleine zurück und hielt in seinem Kreiselspiel inne. Schielend und nach allen Seiten wankend versuchte er Aois Blick einzufangen, was ihm jedoch nicht wirklich gelingen wollte. „Ach so, Uropa … Neuigkeiten … lass mal überlegen.“ Jetzt schielte er an seiner Schnauze entlang, als könnte er sie so vom Jucken abhalten. „Alois“, jammerte er weinerlich und schwamm etwas unkoordiniert wirkend auf den anderen Fisch zu. „Wärest du mal so nett?“ Aoi stieß ein abgrundtiefes Seufzen aus, welches eine ganze Kaskade kleiner Luftblasen in Richtung Decke schickte und wischte mit der Flosse über Rukis Gesicht.

 

„Besser?“

 

„Danke, ja.“ Hätte der Ruki-Fisch strahlen können, er hätte es vermutlich getan, aber aus nun bereits mehrfach erörterten Gründen blieb auch das Gesicht des Doktors gänzlich ausdruckslos. „Die Alten haben beschlossen, dass wir zum Orakel gehen sollen. Das wird wissen, wo wir die magische Schuppe finden, mit der wir Uropa aus den Klauen des Kaifischs befreien können. Muharharhar.“

 

Stille.

 

„Sorry, kam so über mich.“

 

Diesmal war ich es, dem ein langer Seufzer entkam, bevor ich mich aus meiner gekauerten Haltung am äußersten Ende der Muschel wieder hervor kämpfte.

 

„Also, worauf warten wir noch? Wo finden wir dieses Orakel?“

 

„Wie? Nein, Rita, Silberschüppchen, du bleibst hier und ruhst dich aus. Rudi und ich gehen alleine zum Orakel.“

 

„Nix da!“ Aufgebracht plusterte ich mich auf, was vermutlich beeindruckender gewirkt hätte, wenn ich ein Kugelfisch gewesen wäre, aber die Geste zählte. „Hör mir mal zu, mein Lieber.“ Ich war Aoi ganz nah gekommen und funkelte ihn hoffentlich nicht ganz so ausdruckslos aus meinen Fischaugen an. „Ich verstehe, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst und das ehrt dich auch. Aber Uruha, äh, Uropa ist mein bester Freund und genauso mein Geliebter wie der Deinige und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass irgend so ein dahergelaufener, größenwahnsinniger Möchtegernhai ihn länger als nötig festhält. Wir gehen jetzt zu diesem Orakel und damit basta.“

 

„Holla, die Süße hat aber echt Feuer unter der Schwanzflosse.“

 

„Nenn mich nicht Süße!“, keifte ich Ruki an und versuchte dann resolut meine Flossen in die Hüfte zu stemmen … und nein, das klappte natürlich auch nicht, wer hätte das gedacht.

 

~*~

 

„Du Alois?“, murmelte ich leise, um den vor uns schwimmenden Doktor nicht auf mich aufmerksam zu machen. „Wer sind eigentlich die Dirus, die Rudi vorhin erwähnt hat?“ natürlich wusste ich, wer die Dirus waren, zumindest in der Menschenwelt, aber hier in _Fischhausen_ konnten sie, nach allem was ich wusste, auch gut und gerne Anemonen sein. Aoi schaute mich von der Seite her an und auch wenn ich diesen Blick ebenso wenig deuten konnte, wie jeden anderen auch, hatte ich doch das Gefühl, als würde ein gewisses Unbehagen in seinen dunklen Fischaugen schimmern.

 

„Die Dirus sind ein wild gewordener Haufen Seepferdchen und die Wächter des Tals ohne Wiederkehr.“

 

„See … Pferdchen?“, grunzte ich gepresst, weil mir erneut ein Lachen in der Kehle feststeckte. Himmel wie niedlich. Die bösen Dirus waren also Seepferdchen. Den Gedanken würde ich nie wieder aus meinem Hirn bekommen. „Und …“ Ich musste schlucken, um nicht doch noch loszuprusten. „Was genau ist dieses Tal ohne Wiederkehr?“ Aoi hatte sich wohl mittlerweile damit abgefunden, dass er mir diverse Dinge erklären musste, weil – wie Doktor Rudi es so schön formuliert hatte – meine Murmel einen ordentlichen Knacks abbekommen hatte.

 

„Nun ja, es ist der Ort an den wir unsere Toten bringen … oder die Fische, die … verrückt geworden sind.“ Irgendwie beschlich mich das dumpfe Gefühl, dass das noch nicht alles war, auch wenn alleine die Tatsache, dass Irre mit toten in ein Tal gepfercht wurden ziemlich … beunruhigend war.

 

„Wir sind gleich da.“ Ruki hatte sich zu uns umgedreht und schwamm nun in wilden Zickzacklinien auf und ab, was meine Vermutung von ADHS doch deutlich zu bestätigen wusste. „Überlasst mir das reden.“ Nun hielt er inne und baute sich vor uns auf, wobei dies mangels seiner Körpergröße nicht sehr beeindruckend wirkte. „Mister Miami ist kein sehr umgänglicher Zeitgenosse, also haltet euch im Hintergrund.“ Aoi nickte einsichtig, während ich mir mein Hirn zermarterte, wo ich diesen Namen schon einmal gehört hatte. Einige Minuten schwammen wir noch durch das Seegrasdickicht, bis wir auf einer beinahe kreisrunden Lichtung ankamen, auf der sich neben den kleinen, gelben Kieselsteinen, die hier wohl allgegenwärtig waren, lediglich ein grober, dunkelgrauer Findling befand; und etwas, das wie ein verunglücktes Chemieexperiment aussah.

 

„Was ist das?“, hauchte ich fasziniert und abgeschreckt zugleich und versuchte den vielzähligen, hauchfeinen Tentakeln mit Blicken zu folgen, die sich in jede Himmelsrichtung von der Mitte des Gebildes nach außen erstreckten. Das … Ding bewegte sich wellenförmig auf und ab, während das rote, fleckige Innere seltsam zu pulsieren schien.

 

„Das ist Mister Miami, eine Geisterqualle und das Fishbowl Oracle.“

 

„Fishbowl?“, echote ich, konnte mir im selben Moment jedoch schon denken, dass dies wohl der Name der Welt sein musste, in die mich mein Traum katapultiert hatte. „Mister Miami, soso“, murmelte ich also, noch bevor mir Aoi hätte antworten können und versuchte irgendwie den Kopf des Wesens ausfindig zu machen, was sich als unmöglich herausstellen sollte.

 

„Bitte verzeih die Störung, großes Orakel, aber wir benötigen deinen weisen Rat.“ Kaum hatte Ruki ausgesprochen zuckte ich zusammen und versteckte mich zu meiner großen Schande zitternd hinter Guppy-Aoi, als mit einem Mal Leben in das Gebilde kam. In allen Regenbogenfarben fingen die Tentakel zu leuchten an und auf dem bislang weiß-roten Leib der Qualle erschienen dutzende schwarzer Muster, die beinahe wie Tätowierungen aussahen.

 

„Hey! Besuch! Wie schön, ich hatte schon ewig keinen Besuch mehr!“ Die laute und doch sehr penetrante Stimme schien von allen Seiten zu kommen, was dadurch nur noch verstärkt wurde, dass ich noch immer keinen Mund oder etwas in der Art ausfindig machen konnte. Aber noch etwas wurde mir in dem Moment, in dem die Qualle weitersprach und einem regelrechten Redeschwall zu erliegen schien klar – ich kannte die Stimme.

 

„Miyavi“, stöhnte ich auf und hätte mir am liebsten die Flosse vor die Stirn geschlagen. „Warum nur ausgerechnet Miyavi?“

 

„Silberschüppchen? Alles in Ordnung?“

 

„Ja, ja, alles okay“, murrte ich resigniert und schwamm wieder an Aois Seite, um nicht gar so eingeschüchtert zu wirken. Soweit kam es noch, dass ich vor Miyavi Angst hatte. MIAVI, pffff.

 

„Kommt näher, lasst euch ansehen. Rudi alte Fischhaut, du hast aber auch schon mal lebendiger ausgesehen.“ Ein aufgekratztes Lachen schallte über die Lichtung und Ruki murmelte irgendwas in seinen Welsbart, was ich nicht wirklich verstehen konnte, was sich aber deutlich beleidigt anhörte. Die Tentakel der Qualle hoben sich plötzlich, wie in einer einladenden Geste an und bildeten einen wild blinkenden und leuchtenden Dom über uns. Fehlte nur ein stampfender Beat und das Jammern von Synthesizern und das Disco-Feeling wäre perfekt gewesen. So jedoch schmerzte das Flackern nur in meinen Augen und verursachte leichte Übelkeit. Dennoch folgte ich Aoi, der an Rukis Seite näher zum Zentrum des Wesens geschwommen war und plötzlich konnte ich eine Art Mund erkennen, der sich bewegte, als die Qualle wieder zum Sprechen ansetzte. Ein Schauer rann mir über den Rücken, als ich mit morbider Faszination in die Tiefen des schwarzen Nichts starrte, aus dem noch immer Miyavis überdrehte Stimme zu hören war. Ohne, dass es mir bewusst gewesen wäre, schwamm ich immer näher darauf zu und konnte meine Blicke einfach nicht von der rötlich pulsierenden Gallerte nehmen, die die Schwärze fast schon einladend umrahmte.

 

„Rita! Nicht!“

 

„Uff“, stöhnte ich, als plötzlich etwas Hartes gegen meine Seite rammte und mich ein ganzes Stückchen weg von der Qualle schob.

 

„Hey Rita, Silberschüppchen, alles okay bei dir? Du darfst Mister Miami nicht so genau angucken, sonst endest du als Snack.“ Ich schaute Aoi aus geweiteten Glupschaugen an und fragte mich allen Ernstes, ob mein Liebster noch alle Tassen im Schrank, oder Perlen in der Muschel hatte – was auch immer hier unter Wasser als Äquivalent dafür diente.

 

„Und da kommst du nicht auf die glorreiche Idee, mir das vielleicht VORHER zu sagen?!“ Eine wahre Flut an Blubberblasen begleitete meinen empörten Ausruf und erst als ich in Aois betretenes Fischgesicht blickte fiel mir auf, dass ich schon zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit die Fassung verloren hatte … und dass ich wohl langsam aber sicher doch verschiedene Gefühlsregungen in Aois Gesicht unterscheiden konnte – was für ein Fortschritt. „Tut … mir leid, Alois“, seufzte ich und hätte gerade alles dafür gegeben, mir durch die Haare fahren oder wenigstens übers Gesicht wischen zu können. So blieb mir nicht viel mehr übrig als für einen langen Moment die brennenden Augen zu schließen und meine Wange gegen die meines Liebsten zu reiben.

 

„Schon gut.“ Wieder fühlte ich Aois Fischmund in meinem Gesicht, aber diesmal ignorierte ich lästige Physiklehrer und deren Gerede von Unterdruck und erwiderte stattdessen die wohltuende Berührung. Aois Lippen waren viel fester, unnachgiebiger und vor allem kälter als ich es gewohnt war und obwohl sich ein Teil meines Verstandes fragte, wie um alles in der Welt ich wissen konnte, wie sich ein Fischmaul auf meinem Mund anfühlte, war es unglaublich schön und beruhigend Aoi zu küssen.

 

„Nehmt euch ein Zimmer“, murrte es da plötzlich neben uns und Rukis Reaktion war so typisch für unseren Giftzwerg, dass ich beinahe losgelacht hätte, so erleichtert war ich in diesem Augenblick darüber, dass sich manche Dinge wohl wirklich nie ändern würden.

 

„Ach wieso denn? Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast, Rudi“, dröhnte da mit einem Mal wieder die Stimme des Orakels über die Lichtung. „Lass sie doch weitermachen, ich bekomme hier so selten etwas … Nettes zu sehen.“

 

„Nett … wer’s glaubt“, nuschelte ich so leise, dass Miyavi mich nicht hören konnte und brachte wieder etwas Abstand zwischen Aoi und mich. Miyavi in Menschengestalt war schon pervers genug, aber was eine Geisterqualle, die eindeutig nach Gesellschaft lechzte, mit uns anstellen könnte, würde man ihr die Gelegenheit dazu geben, wollte ich mir gar nicht vorstellen. „Mister Miami, Herr Qualle, äh, verehrtes Fishbowl Oracle …“ Ich hielt kurz inne und holte tief Luft, um meine Gedanken zu sortieren. „Wir danken ihnen wirklich von Herzen für ihre Gastfreundschaft …“

 

„Och, nicht so förmlich, süße. Wir sind doch Freunde. Nenn mich einfach Miami.“

 

„Miami“, nickte ich mit einem verkniffenen Zug um den Mund, den man mit sehr viel Wohlwollen vielleicht als Lächeln bezeichnen konnte. Ich hasste es jetzt schon, dass mich jeder Süße nannte und verstand zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben, womit sich die Damen der Schöpfung Tag ein Tag aus herumschlagen mussten. „Also, äh, was ich sagen wollte … wir brauchen wirklich dringend deine Hilfe“, fand ich dann doch noch den Faden und wurde mit jedem Wort sicherer. „Uruh… Uropa ist vom Kaifisch entführt worden“, erklärte ich nun und machte eine taktische Pause, um dem Orakel ausreichend Zeit einzuräumen, seine Bestürzung über die Neuigkeiten auch verbal kundzutun.

 

„Welch Frevel“, donnerte Miami dann auch, wie erwartet angemessen empört, über die Lichtung und ich konnte mich nur mit Müh und Not davon abhalten wieder einmal zusammenzuzucken. „Uropa ist doch so ein hübscher Fisch, was fällt diesem Haihochstapler überhaupt ein.“

 

„Ja genau, meine Rede“, nickte ich eifrig, auch wenn es mir ganz und gar nicht gefiel, dass dieser Quallenlüstling meinen Uruha als hübschen Fisch bezeichnete. Miyavi sollte seine Glupscher gefälligst bei sich lassen, wobei ich mich fragte, ob Quallen überhaupt Augen hatten? Himmel, wenn ich aufwachte, musste ich erst mal ein Biologiebuch zurate ziehen, war ja fast schon peinlich, wie wenig ich über die Bewohner von Fishbowl wusste. Aber zurück zu den wichtigen Dingen im Leben. Resolut rief ich mich zur Raison und versuchte der Qualle wieder in das zu sehen, was ich mittlerweile als eine Art Gesicht ausmachte. „Kai der Hai fordert die magische Schuppe von uns, ansonsten wird er Uropa nicht freilassen“, redete ich also schnell weiter, bevor mich wieder irgendetwas ablenken konnte. War aber auch schlimm, wie meine Gedanken ständig mit mir davonzulaufen versuchten. „Darum müssen wir unbedingt wissen, wo wir die magische Schuppe finden können. Kannst du uns da helfen?“

 

Stille.

 

„Miami? Herr … Orakel?“

 

Ein lautes Schnarchen donnerte über unsere Köpfe hinweg und am liebsten wäre ich nun umgekippt und liegengeblieben. Das war jetzt nicht wahr, oder?

 

„Miami!“, rief ich und legte derart viel Empörung in meine Stimme, dass Aoi wieder auf mich zu geschwommen kam und mir eine seiner hübschen, blauen Flossen auf den Kopf legte.

 

„Reg dich nicht auf. Das passiert manchmal. Die Aufmerksamkeitsspanne des Orakels ist, nun ja, milde ausgedrückt nicht die Beste.“ Aois Kopf stupste sanft gegen den meinigen und ich seufzte nur abgrundtief.

 

~*~

 

Wir hatten derart viel Zeit damit verplempert das Fishbowl Oracle endlich auf Stand zu bringen – und dann mindestens nochmal so viel Zeit, bis es uns endlich den Aufenthaltsort der magischen Schuppe verraten hatte – dass es schon dunkel geworden war, als wir endlich all unsere Informationen beisammen gehabt hatten. Ich hatte mich ursprünglich zwar vehement geweigert auch nur noch eine Sekunde länger zu warten, bis wir uns endlich auf den Weg machen konnten, aber Aoi, Ruki und selbst Miavi hatten mich davon überzeugen können, dass eine nächtliche Reise durch Fishbowl einfach viel zu gefährlich sein würde.

 

„Du musst an Uropa denken, Silberschüppchen“, hatte Aoi gesagt und dabei so unglaublich traurig geklungen, dass ich nicht anders gekonnt hatte, als mich mal wieder nahe an ihn zu schmiegen. „Es hilft ihm nicht, wenn wir uns in unnötige Gefahr bringen. Er zählt doch darauf, dass wir ihn befreien.“

Natürlich hatte Aoi recht, hatte er doch immer, und so hatte ich mich geschlagen gegeben. Das Lager aus Seetang war erstaunlich bequem gewesen und so nah an meinen Liebsten gekuschelt hätte ich vielleicht sogar schlafen können, hätten Ruki und Miyavi nicht die ganze Nacht über Bäume gefällt. Jetzt wusste ich auch, wer für das Waldsterben verantwortlich war.

 

Ich gähnte herzhaft und versuchte meine Gräten zu strecken, was sich als nicht wirklich einfach darstellte, wenn die gewohnten Proportionen in einem Fischleib einfach mal gänzlich andere waren. Auch Aoi neben mir war alles andere als das blühende Leben, nur Ruki schwamm fit wie ein Duracell Hase um uns herum und wirkte alles in allem unangemessen vorfreudig.

 

„Oh Gosh“, trällerte er, nicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten fünf Minuten und vollführte einen Salto direkt vor meiner Nase. „Rita, weißt du eigentlich, wie toll das ist? Ich wollte sie schon so lange mal live sehen und jetzt endlich – ein Traum geht in Erfüllung, haaaach.“ Er ließ sich nach hinten fallen, trieb wie ein vom Wind getragenes Blatt nach unten und kam sanft auf dem Boden aus gelben Kieselsteinchen auf.

 

„Mann Rudi“, motzte ich und schwamm einfach über ihn hinweg. „Du sollst hier nicht das Fangirl mimen, sondern dir eine Taktik überlegen, wie wir Kakao, dem Leithengst, die magische Schuppe klauen können.“

 

„Ja aber, aber … das sind die Dirus! Die bestialischste und wildgewordenste Herde Seepferdchen in ganz Fishbowl. Die sind berühmt! Und Warumono ist einfach so zuckersüß.“ Ich verdrehte die Augen und versuchte dem verschossenen Geblubber Rukis einfach keine weitere Beachtung mehr zu schenken. Die Dirus, ich seufzte. Das waren Kakao, der Anführer, Daidai, seine rechte, äh, was auch immer bei Seepferdchen als Hand durchging, Shinshin, sein Gefährte und Totchi, der Schönling der Truppe. Und ja, Warumono, der angeblich blutrünstigste von allen, obwohl man, wenn man Ruki so schwärmen hörte, davon ausgehen musste, dass er wohl eher ein süßes, kleines Plüschpony war. Und eben jene Dirus, die – wir erinnern uns – die Hüter des Tals ohne Widerkehr waren, hatten die magische Schuppe. Die magische Schuppe, die wir brauchten um Uruha freizukaufen. Ich seufzte wieder. Das war ein Albtraum.


	2. "Himmel, was für ein Albtraum!"

„Oh … mein … Gott, Rita, da sind sie.“ Rukis gehauchte Worte waren kaum zu verstehen, während ich ihn wieder tiefer ins Dickicht des Seegrases zog, hinter dem wir Stellung bezogen hatten. Seine großen Augen wirkten wie schwarze Löcher in dem erstaunlicherweise noch blasseren Gesicht und ein leichtes Beben jagte immer wieder durch den kleinen Fischleib. Allerdings wusste ich nur zu gut, dass Ruki keineswegs Angst vor den Seepferdchen hatte, die es sich in kurzer Distanz im Schatten eines riesigen, knorrigen Wurzelstücks bequem gemacht hatten. Nein, wenn es nach dem zitternden Wels an meiner Seite gehen würde, würden wir wie die wild gewordenen Fangirls auf sie zu rennen und sie mit Sternchen in den Augen nach Autogrammen anbetteln. „Siehst du ihn? Ist er nicht das niedlichste Wesen, das du jemals gesehen hast?“ Rukis riesige Augen hingen wieder bewundernd an dem Grüppchen und ich versuchte auszumachen, wer von ihnen nun dieser Warumono war. Ein Seepferdchen mit beneidenswert langen, rot-blonden Haaren, mit denen er gut und gerne jedem Shampoo-Werbemodel Konkurrenz hätte machen können, warf gerade stilecht den Pferdekopf in den Nacken und gab ein langgezogenes Wiehern von sich, während ein etwas größeres Seepferdchen mit schwarzer Wuschelmähne die Schnauze an seinem gestreckten Hals rieb. Okay, ich liebte mein Gehirn wirklich, hatte ich das schon einmal angemerkt? Vermutlich hatte ich diese Erscheinung der Tatsache zu verdanken, dass ich vor unserer Show noch in irgendeinem Musikmagazin einen Bericht über die Kollegen von Dir en grey gelesen hatte. Denn mal davon abgesehen, dass die Dirus vor mir Seepferdchen waren, stimmten zumindest ihre Frisuren exakt mit den Bildern überein, die besagten Artikel begleitet hatten. Somit schloss ich, dass die beiden vor mir Die und Toshiya sein mussten. In etwas Entfernung hatte es sich ein unglaublich winziges Seepferdchen mit einer türkisen Topffrisur bequem gemacht, welches ich dank meiner Magazinreferenz als Kyo identifizierte, und schnarchte leise vor sich hin. Und auch im Zentrum, in den tiefsten Schatten, die die Wurzel warf, bewegte sich ebenfalls etwas.

 

„Dort“, wisperte Aoi an meiner Seite. „Das ist Kakao und sein Gefährte Shinshin.“ Ich kniff die Augen zusammen, um so etwas mehr erkennen zu können und tatsächlich, je länger ich mich auf die Schatten konzentrierte, desto deutlicher wurden die Umrisse.

 

„Verdammt“, murrte ich, als mir bewusst wurde, dass wirklich alle fünf mehr oder weniger aufeinander hockten. Die beiden Seepferdchen im Halbdunkel hätten unterschiedlicher nicht aussehen können. Sie waren zwar nahezu gleichgroß, aber da endeten die Ähnlichkeiten auch schon. Der schlankere von beiden – eindeutig Shinya – hatte eine seidige, blonde Mähne, wirkte zierlich, ja beinahe zerbrechlich, wohingegen der andere beinahe kugelrund daherkam und durch den wilden, lila-schwarzen Wust auf seinem Kopf doch ziemlich bedrohlich aussah. Und ausgerechnet um seinen Hals konnte ich eine Kette ausmachen, an deren Ende eine silberne Schuppe fast schon hämisch aus dem Schatten funkelte. Das also war Kakao, der Anführer der Dirus, und in der Realität unter dem Namen Kaoru bekannt. „Na, der sollte aber auch mal Diät machen“, murmelte ich und deutete mit der Flosse in seine Richtung. Aoi schaute mich irgendwie seltsam von der Seite her an, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte, als hätte ich gerade etwas sehr Dummes gesagt.

 

„Mensch Rita, der ist tragend und nicht dick.“ Einige lange Momente schaute ich mein Gegenüber nur ratlos an, während Ruki, wie ein kleiner Hund an meiner Flosse zerrte, mit der ich ihn an Ort und Stelle hielt. Noch immer verstand ich nicht wirklich, was Aoi gerade gesagt hatte. Nicht nur, dass ich es ziemlich befremdlich fand, dass Fische wohl den Ausdruck _Mensch_ in gleicher Weise benutzten, wie wir Menschen es eben taten, nein, ich kapierte auch seine Formulierung nicht. Was genau trug das Kaoru-Seepferdchen? Und kaum hatte sich diese Frage in meinem Kopf gebildet, ratterte mein inneres Wikipedia auch schon die Antwort herunter.

 

_Nicht nur optisch unterscheidet sich das Seepferdchen von allen anderen bekannten Fischarten, ähnelt sein Kopf doch eher dem eines Pferdes, wodurch es auch seinen Namen (lateinisch_ _Hippocampus) erhalten hat. Auch bei der Paarung weisen Seepferdchen signifikante Besonderheiten auf, so werden bei ihnen die Männchen und nicht die Weibchen trächtig …_

 

„Oooooh …“, machte ich langgezogen und hätte mich am liebsten verlegen am Hinterkopf gekratzt. „Verstehe.“ Wieder schweifte mein Blick zu der Herde hinüber, bevor ich einmal beherzt an Rukis Schwanzflosse zog. „Rudi, echt mal, halt dich still und sei vor allem leise, sonst hören sie uns noch.“ Für einen Moment trat tatsächlich Stille ein, als Ruki sein dauerhaftes Gemurmel einstellte und eine beleidigte Fischschnute zog. „Mh, aber das ist doch gut, dass Kaoru … äh ich meine, Kakao schwanger ist? Also ich denke mir halt, dass wir dann doch leichtes Spiel mit ihm haben, oder?“ So kugelrund wie der war, würde der uns nie und nimmer hinterherkommen. Also mussten wir nur die anderen vier ablenken und …

 

„Täusch dich da mal nicht.“ Mit nur wenigen Worten schaffte Aoi es, meine hoffnungsvolle Seifenblase zerplatzen zu lassen. „Die werden ihren Leithengst und seine Nachkommen wie Bluthunde bewachen, ich weiß nicht, wie wir an ihn und die Schuppe herankommen sollen.“ Ich stieß einen langgezogenen Seufzer aus, der jedoch in einem hektisch gedämpften Ausruf endete, als sich Ruki plötzlich von mir losriss.

 

„Rudi, nein!“

 

„Warumono~, mein süßer Liebling!“

 

„Oh, nein.“ Mit Schreckens geweiteten Augen sah ich dabei zu, als Ruki wie ein kleiner, weißer Torpedo auf das schlafende Seepferdchen zuschoss und es – ganz der Mastercleaner – von oben bis unten abknutschte. „Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt.“ In wilder Panik schaute ich zu Aoi, in dessen Blick ich genau das gleiche lesen konnte, was auch mir gerade durch den Kopf ging.

 

„Die machen Sushi aus ihm.“

 

„Das können wir nicht zulassen.“ Mangels eines einfallsreichen Kampfrufs stürzte ich einfach mit einem langgezogenen, „Aaaaah!“, aus dem Dickicht, während mein Schatz neben mir etwas mehr Raffinesse zeigte und wenigstens mit einem, „Auf sie mit Gebrüll!“, nach vorne preschte. Himmel, wir waren so tot, oder Sushi, oder beides.

 

~*~

 

„Scheiße~!“ Wie der geölte Blitz huschte ich durchs Dickicht, über Felsen und durch Spalten hindurch, das Wild gewordene Shampoo-Werbemodel-Seepferdchen mir dicht an der Schwanzflosse klebend. Beinahe glaubte ich das prickeln der Luftblasen spüren zu können, welches seinen Nüstern bei jedem wütenden Schnauben entkam. „Ich bring dich um, Rudi~!“ Wo ich noch den Sauerstoff hernahm, um neben hektischem Atem auch wilde Flüche auszustoßen, war mir nicht ganz klar, aber ich lobte pauschal mal die Kiemenatmung in den Himmel, während darauffolgend gleich mal einige dutzend Stoßgebete mein Fischmaul verließen. „Oh bitte friss mich nicht, friss mich nicht. Ich schmecke scheußlich, ganz sicher, aaaaaah!“ In wilden Zickzacklinien jagte ich über den Kieselboden, duckte mich unter einer tief hängenden Wasserpflanze hindurch und schrie erneut auf, als plötzlich ein scharfer Schmerz durch meine Schwanzflosse zuckte. „Spinnst du!“, empörte ich mich und versuchte meinen Heckantrieb einzuziehen, was jedoch meiner Flucht eher hinderlich war. „Aua, aua.“ Aber auch mein Jammern besänftigte meinen Verfolger nicht und ich sah mich allen Ernstes schon ins Gras beißen, als ich von irgendetwas schräg vor mir geblendet wurde. Blinzelnd schüttelte ich mich, hielt aber instinktiv auf das Ding zu. Wenn es mich kurzzeitig hatte ablenken können, würde das vielleicht auch bei dem Seepferdchen hinter mir klappen? Mittlerweile klammerte ich mich wirklich an jeden noch so dünnen Strohhalm, denn lange würde ich dieses Tempo trotz Kiemenatmung nicht durchhalten. Und was passierte, würde mich das wild gewordene Die-Seepferdchen einholen … daran wollte ich gar nicht denken. Nach einer kinoreifen 180-Grad-Wende, die mich für einen Sekundenbruchteil dem Maul meines Verfolgers erschreckend nahe gebracht hatte, hatte ich das reflektierende Ding wiederentdeckt und tauchte dahinter in Deckung. Meine Rettung war ein Spiegel oder zumindest eine reflektierende Glasscherbe, die senkrecht im Boden steckte und welche Die glücklicherweise ziemlich interessant zu finden schien. Ein Wiehern hallte über die Ebene, über die er mich gerade eben noch gejagt hatte und als ich mich traute, ganz vorsichtig hinter der Spiegelscherbe hervorzulugen, sah ich, wie er seine lange Mähne aufgeregt schnaubend schüttelte, den Kopf wieder und wieder in den Nacken warf und ein erneutes Wiehern von sich gab.

 

„Na, da ist aber jemand ziemlich in sein Spiegelbild verschossen“, gluckste ich leise und schwamm so langsam und unauffällig wie es mir nur irgend möglich war rückwärts. Zentimeter um Zentimeter brachte ich Abstand zwischen mich und das selbstverliebte Seepferdchen und als ich kurz davor war mich umzudrehen und in Windeseile die Flucht anzutreten, hätte ich um ein Haar laut aufgeschrien, als ich plötzlich gegen irgendetwas weiches stieß.

 

„Sssh, Rita, ich bin es.“ Himmel, ich wäre Aoi in dieser Sekunde am liebsten heulend um den Hals gefallen, so unendlich froh war ich ihn zu sehen. Stattdessen umschloss ich nur ganz fest die Flosse, die mein Liebster mir entgegenstreckte und gemeinsam schauten wir zu, dass wir Land gewannen.

 

„Was hast du mit Totchi gemacht?“, erkundigte ich mich, als wir die Ebene endlich hinter uns gelassen hatten und auch Dies gelegentliches Wiehern nur noch ganz leise zu vernehmen war.

 

„Ich hab ihn im Wurzellabyrinth abgehängt.“ Ich konnte den Stolz aus Aois Stimme nur zu deutlich heraushören und auch wenn ich keine Ahnung hatte, was genau dieses Wurzellabyrinth war, drückte ich ihm einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Wange.

 

„Mein Held“, säuselte ich, ganz das Fräulein in Nöten imitierend – hey, wenn ich schon ein Mädchen war, durfte ich mich auch mal wie eines verhalten. Aoi strahlte mich an und hielt kurz inne, um mich nun deutlich ausführlicher zu küssen. Hach ja, gab es was Schöneres, als das Adrenalin einer mörderischen Flucht mit etwas Knutschen auf einem angenehmen Level zu halten? Nein? Gut. Wusste ich es doch.

 

„Oh Silberschüppchen, du bist ja verletzt.“ Etwas perplex blinzelte ich und murrte, hatte Aoi doch von mir abgelassen und fummelte mir nun lieber an der Schwanzflosse herum. Alter Lüstling, ey. Aber da begriff ich, dass er sich nur den Teil meiner Flosse, der Dies erstaunlich scharfen Zähnen zum Opfer gefallen war, näher betrachtete. Die Stelle blutete leicht und einige meiner Schuppen fehlten, aber ich konnte die Flosse bewegen und der Schmerz hielt sich auch in Grenzen.

 

„Ist schon gut, Alois, er hat mich kaum erwischt.“ Ich fand es ja ehrlich rührend, wie Aoi sich schon die ganze Zeit über um mich sorgte und wenn ich ehrlich war, hätte ich diesen Wesenszug auch irgendwie gerne noch etwas länger genossen, aber wir hatten deutlich Wichtigeres zu tun. „Was machen wir nun? Denkst du Rudi …?“ Ich beendete meinen Satz nicht, war aber auf einen Schlag wieder ernst geworden. Ob Ruki überhaupt noch lebte oder hatte Warumono a. k. a. Kyo ihn schon gefressen?

 

„Pssst.“ Ich schaute erst Aoi fragend an und folgte dann seinem Flossenzeig. Ohne, dass ich es bemerkt hatte, waren wir wieder bei der Lichtung angelangt, von der wir vor gefühlten Stunden vertrieben worden waren. Die Schatten unter dem Überhang der Wurzel wirkten nun noch dunkler, was ein Beweis dafür war, wie viel Zeit tatsächlich schon vergangen war. Aber wie vorhin auch schon konnte ich Bewegungen und Umrisse ausmachen, je länger ich mich auf das Halbdunkel konzentrierte. Und noch etwas sah ich, was mir vorhin verborgen geblieben war. Auf der Wurzel war eine Statue platziert worden. Eine ziemlich hässliche Statue, die mich an die billigen Plastikfiguren erinnerte, die man manchmal aus diesen lustigen Capsule Toy Automaten ziehen konnte. Nur, dass dieses Männchen stilecht in gelbem Ölzeug steckte und eine Fischerharpune triumphal nach oben hielt.

 

„Alois? Ich hab da eine Idee.“

 

~*~

 

Aoi raste mit einem lauten Kampfschrei auf Kaoru und seinen Gefährten zu und ich hätte am liebsten die Augen fest zugekniffen, so viel Angst hatte ich um meinen Lieblings-Guppy. Aber unsere Finte war tatsächlich von Erfolg gekrönt, als Shinya mit lautem Wiehern aus den Schatten der Wurzel hervor stob und in irrem Tempo auf Aoi zugeschossen kam. Kurz weiteten sich seine Augen, dann drehte er sich herum und schwamm, als wäre der Teufel hinter ihm her ins Dickicht. So weit hergeholt war dieser Vergleich übrigens gar nicht und es hätte mich nicht gewundert, wenn aus den Nüstern des Seepferdchens helllodernde Flammen gezüngelt wären. Aber wenigstens das blieb uns erspart und so hoffte ich nur auf Aois Schnelligkeit, als ich leise die Wurzel nach oben schwamm und versuchte dem Fischermännchen die Harpune zu klauen. Das Gesicht der Plastikfigur kam mir eigenartig bekannt vor und als ich nahe genug war, um die Gesichtszüge auch richtig erkennen zu können, rollte ich mit den Augen. Das war doch Yoshiki, oder?-Oh Mann, selbst in meinem Traum gab der sein Conterfey auch wirklich für alles her. //Gelb steht dir nicht//, dachte ich mir so im Stillen und war halb belustigt, halb schockiert darüber, dass ausgerechnet auch noch Yoshiki einen Gastauftritt in meinem verrückten Hirngespinst hatte, auch wenn er nur ein recht hässlicher Dekoartikel war. Kopfschüttelnd besann ich mich wieder auf meine eigentliche Aufgabe und zerrte so lange an der Harpune, bis ich sie endlich in Flossen hielt.

 

„Keine Bewegung Kakao“, zischte ich einige Minuten später dem kugelrunden Leithengst ins Ohr und hielt ihm die Spitze der Harpune gegen den Hals. Himmel, vermutlich beging ich gerade eine der sieben Todsünden, weil ich einem schwangeren Seepferdchen drohte, aber schier ausweglose Situationen verlangten eben auch nach verzweifelten Maßnahmen. Und Verzweiflung hatte ich mittlerweile genügend in mir, wenn ich an Aoi dachte, der gerade um sein Leben schwamm, an Ruki, der vermutlich schon Seepferdchenfutter geworden war und an Uruha, den ich mit jeder verstreichenden Minute schmerzlicher vermisste. Statt jedoch angemessen eingeschüchtert zu sein, schielte mich Kaoru nur giftig an und lachte dann furchteinflößend.

 

„Komm schon Fishy, leg die Harpune weg, bevor du dir noch ein Schüppchen abbrichst.“ Das … das … war doch echt nicht die Möglichkeit. War der Kerl ein chauvinistischer Macho oder was?

 

„So, jetzt hör mir mal zu … Mutti.“ Das letztere Wort unterlegte ich mit so viel Spott, dass ich meine Stimme kaum selber wiedererkannte. „Du bist hier eindeutig nicht in der Position Forderungen zu stellen. Also denk an deine Babys und gib mir die Schuppe.“

 

„Weißt du überhaupt mit wem du es zu tun hast? Oder wo genau du dich befindest? DU bist hier eindeutig nicht in der Position Forderungen zu stellen.“ Ich schluckte. Obwohl ich Kaoru eine Waffe an den Hals hielt, blieb der beinahe unheimlich ruhig, mal von seinen gefährlich lodernden Augen abgesehen, die mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagten. „Leg die Harpune auf den Boden und verzieh dich, dann verspreche ich dir, dass dir nichts passieren wird, Fishy.“

 

„Ich kann nicht“, rief ich aus, ohne meine steigende Verzweiflung verbergen zu wollen. Sollte Kaoru doch hören, wie ausweglos sich die Situation für mich darstellte. „Der Kaifisch hat meinen Liebsten entführt und lässt ihn nur frei, wenn wir ihm die magische Schuppe bringen. Es tut mir wirklich leid dich bedrohen zu müssen und ich hoffe inständig, dass es deinen Babys gut geht, aber ich brauche diese Schuppe!“ Mit einer schnellen Bewegung griff ich nach dem Band, welches die Schuppe um Kaorus Hals hielt, schnitt es mit der Harpune durch und schwamm einige Zentimeter auf Abstand. „Tut mir ehrlich leid“, murmelte ich zerknirscht, bevor sich meine Augen panisch weiteten. In den Sekunden, die ich gebraucht hatte, um die magische Schuppe an mich zu nehmen, war ich eingekreist worden. Eine undurchdringliche Mauer aus Meeresbewohnern aller Couleur stand nun zwischen mir und der rettenden Freiheit des Seegrasdickichts, aber das war noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste an meiner Lage. „Scheiße“, hauchte ich und konnte einfach nicht fassen, was ich sah. Die Fische, Quallen, Schnecken und krebse sahen … ungesund aus. Gräulich und ihre Augen … tote Augen, die mich anstarrten, als hätten sie noch nie etwas Schmackhafteres gesehen. Kaoru vor mir stieß ein wieherndes Lachen aus und im Gegensatz zu den trüben Augen der Fischzombies leuchteten seine mordlüstern.

 

„Sagte ich nicht, du weißt nicht mit wem du es zu tun hast? Darf ich dir meine treuen Kameraden vorstellen? Die Armee der Untoten aus dem Tal ohne Wiederkehr. Ein sehr einprägsamer Name oder?“

 

„Mh, vielleicht ein bisschen sperrig?“

 

„Findest du?“

 

„Nur ein wenig. Vielleicht … Was würdest du von Zombiearmee aus dem Tal ohne Wiederkehr halten? Das wäre etwas kürzer und einprägsamer?“

 

„Du hast recht.“ Kaoru nickte anerkennend, bevor wieder das fast schon irre anmutende Lachen über die Lichtung schallte. „Na dann, auf sie, meine treue Zombiearmee aus dem Tal ohne Wiederkehr!“

 

Ich presste die Schuppe, so gut es ging fest gegen meinen Fischleib und kniff die Augen zusammen. Ich würde hier und jetzt sterben, das war so klar wie Kloßbrühe. Und ich würde Uruha und Aoi nie wieder sehen. Mein Leben zog wie ein Kinofilm an meinem inneren Auge vorbei, während das schmatzende Stöhnen und Keuchen der Zombiefische immer lauter und bedrohlicher wurde. Verdammt, ich war viel zu jung zum Sterben. Adieu du schnöde Welt.

 

„Haaaaaaaaalt!“ Ich hätte mir am liebsten die Ohren zugehalten, so laut und durchdringend war die Stimme, die das Wasser um mich herum in Schwingung versetzte. Die darauffolgende Stille war ohrenbetäubend und ein leichtes Pfeifen zeugte davon, wie unglaublich laut der Ausruf tatsächlich gewesen war. Selbst die Zombies hatten in ihrer Kakofonie aus Jammern und Schmatzen innegehalten und als ich vorsichtig meine Augen öffnete, sah ich, dass wirklich alle verdutzt hinter mich blickten. Selbst Kaoru. Nichts Gutes ahnend drehte auch ich mich um, obwohl mir bei dem Gedanken, dem Leithengst nun die Schwanzflosse zuzudrehen, noch mulmiger wurde. Aber dann glaubte ich meinen Augen nicht trauen zu können, als ich sah, wer diesen Aufschrei von sich gegeben haben musste. Vor mir schwebte das winzige Seepferdchen mit der türkisen Mähne und an seinen dünnen Hals klammerte sich niemand anderes als …

 

„Rudi?“

 

„Hey, Rita.“ Ruki winkte mir zu und sein Fischmaul war zu einem strahlenden Lächeln verzogen, als stünde nicht gerade die komplette Zombiearmee aus dem Tal ohne Wiederkehr samt ihrem Anführer hinter mir.

 

„Was?“

 

„Warumono!“, unterbrach mich da Kakaos erzürnte Stimme und Kaorus Sekunde später quetschte sich das kugelrunde Seepferdchen an mir vorbei. „Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?“

 

„Pluster dich nicht so auf Kakao, denk an die Babys.“ Das Miniseepferdchen grinste verschmitzt und zwinkerte mir zu, was mich nun endgültig an meinem Verstand zweifeln ließ. „Rudi hier hat mir erzählt, dass sie dem Kaifisch eins auswischen wollen und da dachte ich mir, Warumono, den Witzfiguren musst du einfach helfen.“

 

„He!“, empörte ich mich, niemand nannte mich eine Witzfigur, aber im nächsten Moment zog ich auch schon mit einem leisen Quieken den Kopf ein, als mich Kaorus scharfer Blick streifte.

 

„Sie …“ und dabei deutete er auf mich, was mich nur noch mehr in mich zusammenschrumpfen ließ. „Hat versucht mir die magische Schuppe zu klauen, das muss bestraft werden.“

 

„Ach papperlapapp, das billige Ding sah eh immer doof an dir aus“, murmelte das Kyo-Seepferdchen abwesend und streckte seinen Ringelschwanz aus, nur um ihn enger wieder einzurollen. Gerade als Kaoru wieder den Mund öffnete, vermutlich um seinen Unmut über Kyos Respektlosigkeit Ausdruck zu verleihen, hörten wir aus der Ferne jemanden schreien. Jemanden der schnell immer näher kam.

 

„Hilfe~!“

 

„Alois!“, riefen Ruki und ich wie aus einem Munde, während Kaoru neben mir nur mit den Augen rollte. Wie ein blauer Blitz kam Aoi auf uns zugerast, Shinya, Toshiya und selbst Die ihm dicht an der Schwanzflosse klebend. „Nehmt sie weg, nehmt sie weeeeeeeeg!“ Aoi überschlug sich im Versuch vor uns zu bremsen, rollte noch einige Zentimeter weiter und blieb dann keuchend vor mir liegen.

 

„Alois, Liebling.“ Ich tauchte zu ihm hinab und stupste ihn mit meiner Schnauze an. „Alles okay bei dir, sag doch was.“

 

„Tut mir leid, Silberschüppchen, ich konnte sie nicht abschütteln.“ In dem Moment wieherten Aois Verfolger laut und nur der strenge Blick Kaorus hielt sie davon ab, meinem Schatz den Rest zu geben. Und mir vermutlich auch, nur fürs Protokoll. Ängstlich blickte ich nach oben, versuchte Aoi so gut es ging hinter mir zu verstecken, was jedoch eher weniger brachte, lauerten die Fischzombies doch auch noch darauf endlich zum Zug kommen zu dürfen. Verflucht, wir waren sowas von am Arsch.

 

„Kakao, du sollst dich doch nicht aufregen, denk an unsere Babys.“ Das blonde Seepferdchen schwamm vor und wickelte seinen Schwanz in einer liebevollen Geste um den seines Gefährten. „Komm, lass uns zurück in den Schatten schwimmen, sollen sich die anderen um diese Croutons kümmern.“

 

„Schön, schön.“ Kyo nickte zustimmend. „Nachdem wir nun alle wieder vollzählig sind, können wir besprechen, wie es weitergehen soll, nicht wahr?“ Er blickte in die Runde und verdrehte nur genervt die Augen, als niemand, nicht einmal Ruki, auch nur einen Pieps von sich gab. „Alles Banausen hier.“

 

~*~

 

„Himmel, Rita. Ich bin so froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist.“ Schon zum fünften Mal in den letzten Minuten streichelte Aois Flosse über mein Gesicht und auch wenn ich mich unter anderen Umständen vielleicht so ein kleines bisschen über seine anhängliche Art lustig gemacht hätte, konnte ich jetzt nur nicken und mich nur noch näher an ihn schmiegen.

 

„Ich auch, Alois, ich auch.“ Um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich wirklich damit gerechnet, dass wir nie und nimmer lebendig das Tal ohne Wiederkehr verlassen würden – ganz so, wie der Name des Ortes es eben suggerierte. „Wir hätten tot sein müssen“, wisperte ich ganz leise und setzte mich dann wieder in Bewegung, um Ruki, der noch immer auf Kyo ritt und wohl versuchte ihm ein Schnitzel ans Ohr zu quatschen nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Hinter Aoi und mir folgten Die und Toshiya in einigem Abstand und hinter ihnen jammerte und seufzte die Zombiearmee in einer Tour. Nicht nur, dass Kaoru es uns gestattet hatte mit der magischen Schuppe die Lichtung zu verlassen, um, wie er es ausgedrückt hatte, „… diesem eingebildeten Möchtegernhai mal ordentlich in den knochigen Hintern zu treten“. Nein, er hatte uns auch noch seine Zombies zur Verfügung gestellt. Ich hatte meinen Ohren nicht getraut und selbst jetzt fragte ich mich noch immer, ob man in einem Traum wohl träumen konnte. Kyo hatte mir zwar zu erklären versucht, dass Kaoru und Kai der Hai sich schon seit Jahren nicht grün waren und sie so etwas wie eine Fehde pflegten, aber ich war viel zu perplex gewesen, um ihm anständig zuhören zu können. So viel war jedoch hängengeblieben – Kaoru fuchste es tierisch, dass er wegen seiner Schwangerschaft gerade nichts gegen die Machenschaften des Kaifischs unternehmen konnte und der sich somit in den letzten Wochen einige Territorien unter die Flosse gerissen hatte, mit denen eigentlich er selber geliebäugelt hatte.

 

„Und natürlich kann mir Kakao nichts abschlagen, weil ich eigentlich der heimliche Leithengst bin“, hatte Kyo bewunderungsheischend angemerkt und selbstverständlich von Ruki sogleich einige hingerissene Seufzer geerntet.

 

„Ich hätte wirklich nie damit gerechnet, dass uns Rudis Schwärmerei für die Dirus im Allgemeinen und für Warumono im Speziellen irgendwann einmal die Schwanzflosse retten würde“, sinnierte Aoi neben mir und drückte meine Flosse, die er schon die ganze Zeit über nicht losgelassen hatte. Gut, um ehrlich zu sein war ich es, der … äh die sich an ihn klammerte, aber wer wollte schon so kleinlich sein.

 

„Glaub mir, das wäre wirklich das Letzte gewesen, mit dem ich gerechnet hätte.“ Ich lachte leise, einfach, weil ich so unglaublich froh war, dass wir alle noch am Leben waren. „Aber Alois, wie geht es jetzt weiter?“, fragte ich dann, wieder etwas ernster geworden. „Gehen wir einfach zum Kaifisch, halten ihm die magische Schuppe vor die Nase und hoffen, dass er Uropa freilässt?“

 

„Öhm, ja?“ Ich blinzelte Aoi von der Seite an. Irgendwie hatte ich ja schon gehofft, dass sein Plan ein wenig mehr … Finesse aufweisen würde, aber manchmal waren es gerade die einfachen Pläne, die von Erfolg gekrönt wurden. Dann blieb also nur zu hoffen, dass unser Plan einer dieser Pläne war.

 

„Da vorne ist es!“ Kyos lautes Organ brachte mal wieder das Wasser um uns herum zum Wabern, aber mittlerweile hatte ich mich daran gewöhnt, dass er wohl nur dann leise reden konnte, wenn er sich auch wirklich der Aufmerksamkeit aller sicher war. Ruki behauptete zwar, dass der arme Kerl nichts dafür konnte, war er doch auf einem Ohr taub und hörte auch auf dem anderen nicht mehr ganz so gut, aber irgendwie beschlich mich so der leichte Verdacht, dass es ihm einfach tierische Freude bereitete unsere Trommelfelle zum Dröhnen zu bringen. Ich beschleunigte meine Flossenschläge und kam wenig später neben Kyo und Ruki zum Stehen, die am Rande eines weitläufigen Riffs innegehalten hatten.

 

„Das ist Kaifischs Basis?“ ich blinzelte und musste mir ein Lachen verkneifen. Mitten auf dem Riff aus Korallen lag ein kleiner, pinkfarbener Kindergummistiefel, der von einem Schutzwall aus bunten Legosteinen umgeben war. Wieder fragte ich mich allen Ernstes, was zum Geier eigentlich mit meinem Gehirn nicht stimmte, das es auf derart schwachsinnige Ideen kam. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, immerhin machten diese Überlegungen so gar keinen Sinn, denn mittlerweile hatte ich die Hoffnung aufgegeben endlich aufwachen zu können, weil mein Hirn ein Sadist war und wohl verlangte, dass ich dieses Spielchen bis zum Schluss mitspielte.

 

„Daidai, Totchi, ich geh mit den Witzfiguren hier zum Kaifisch. Wenn er zicken macht, lasse ich es euch wissen und ihr kommt mit den Zombies nach.“

 

„Äh … Warumono? Ich will ja nichts gegen dein taktisches Genie sagen …“, setzte ich etwas eingeschüchtert an, denn auch wenn Kyo uns geholfen hatte, ganz koscher war er mir noch immer nicht, „… aber wäre es nicht klüger die Zombiearmee gleich mitzunehmen? Nur zwecks des Überraschungsmoments und der Überzahl und überhaupt?“

 

„Rita …“, sagte Kyo daraufhin in einem Tonfall, für den ich ihm am liebsten gegen das Schienbein getreten hätte, hätte ich einen Fuß und er so etwas wie ein Schienbein besessen. „… zermartere dir nicht dein hübsches Köpfchen, ich hab alles im Detail geplant.“ Warum beschlich mich nur das dumpfe Gefühl, dass mich niemand mehr ernst nahm, seit ich ein Mädchen war?

 

~*~

 

„… ich hab alles im Detail geplant … blablabla“, schnauzte ich Kyo an, der neben mir und Aoi über das Riff jagte, eine blutrünstige Horde Zitteraale uns dicht auf den Fersen. Wir waren nicht einmal annähernd bis zum Kaifisch durchgekommen, denn schon die Wache am Lego-Tor hatte uns aufgehalten. Und statt es mit Diplomatie zu versuchen und den Wachen zu sagen, dass wir die magische Schuppe besaßen und Uruha somit freikaufen konnten, hatten Kyo und, ja, auch Ruki mit wilden Beleidigungen und Beschimpfungen um sich geworfen. Daher hatten wir nun den Salat und flohen schon zum zweiten Mal in wenigen Stunden. „Warum zum Teufel will uns eigentlich ständig jemand an den Kragen?“ Mir war zum Heulen zumute, ich wollte doch nur endlich Uruha befreien und dann aufwachen, war das denn zu viel verlangt? Vermutlich, denn die Zitteraale waren zu allem Überfluss auch noch verdammt schnell und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis Ruki aufschrie und von Kyos Rücken purzelte.

 

„Rudi!“, riefen wir drei wie aus einer Kehle und Aoi stürzte sich todesmutig in das Gewimmel der Aale. „Alois, nein!“

 

„Bleib hier!“ Kyos Ringelschwanz hatte sich um meine Schwanzflosse gewickelt und hielt mich so effektiv davon ab, meinem liebsten zur Hilfe zu eilen.

 

„Nein, Alois, nicht. Warumono, lass mich los, ich muss ihm doch helfen!“

 

„Der kommt schon alleine klar und jetzt los, hier rein.“ Kyo zerrte mich ziemlich unsanft in eine Spalte des Korallenriffs. „Du bleibst hier, hast du mich verstanden? Ich hole Daidai, Totchi und die Zombiearmee.“

 

„Aber …“

 

„Nix aber.“ Ich schloss schmollend meinen Mund, langsam aber sicher ging mir der Kerl wirklich auf die Nerven. Waren eigentlich alle Seepferdchen solche Machos? Kurz nur blickte ich ihm nach, wie er blitzschnell aus der Spalte stob, aber ich dachte ja gar nicht daran auf ihn zu hören. Ruki und Aoi waren in Gefahr, da konnte ich doch nicht einfach tatenlos hier warten und nichts tun. Vorsichtig streckte ich die Schnauze aus meinem Versteck und im selben Moment, da ich Aoi und Ruki erblickte, weiteten sich meine Augen in vollkommener Panik.

 

„Oh nein“, murmelte ich. Vier Zitteraale hatten eine Seven Eleven Plastiktüte ausgebreitet und hielten sie an den Ecken so fest, dass sie als Trage fungierte – eine Trage, auf der meine beiden Freunde, hoffentlich nur bewusstlos, lagen. „Nein, neinneinnein.“ Meine Augen begannen verräterisch zu brennen, bitte, sie durften nur bewusstlos sein, alles andere war einfach zu schrecklich, um weiter darüber nachdenken zu können. Die Zitteraale setzten sich langsam wieder in Bewegung und ich blickte mich hektisch um, Ich musste ihnen folgen, irgendwie. Am liebsten hätte ich die Augen zusammengekniffen, weil mir der Arsch wirklich auf Grundeis ging, als ich aus meiner Spalte herausglitt und in sicherem Abstand, so leise es mir möglich war, hinter den Aalen her schwamm. „Bitte schaut euch nicht um, bitte schaut euch nicht um“, betete ich stumm und nutzte jede noch so kleine Spalte oder Unebenheit im Korallenriff aus, um für einen Moment in Deckung zu gehen. So lange wir noch weit genug von der Lego-Mauer entfernt waren, schien meine Taktik aufzugehen, aber was sollte ich machen, wenn wir näher kamen? Die Wachen auf den kleinen Türmchen würden mich doch sehen. „Verdammt, verdammt“, wisperte ich und duckte mich gerade rechtzeitig hinter einen Korallenvorsprung, als sich eine der Wachen herumdrehte.

 

„He, Tata-sama, guck mal“, hörte ich die verstörend freundliche Stimme einer der Wachen und betete, dass sie mich nicht entdeckt hatte.

 

„Was ist denn jetzt wieder, Yuketsuko, schwimm weiter, ich will meinen Anime fertig gucken.“

 

„Na da hinten am Horizont, da kommt was auf uns zu.“ Jetzt blieben die vier Träger stehen und schauten schräg an mir vorbei nach hinten. Auch ich folgte ihren Blicken und hätte am liebsten gejubelt. Das waren Kyo und die Zombiearmee aus dem Tal ohne Wiederkehr.

 

„Das ist Warumono und die Zombiearmee aus dem Tal ohne Wiederkehr.“ Mir klappte der Mund auf und ich guckte den kleinsten der Zitteraale mindestens genauso verblüfft an, wie seine drei Kameraden es taten.

 

„Woher weißt du das, Guccha?“ Der Zitteraal mit der beeindruckend langen Schnauze sprach mir aus der Seele. Also woher zum Geier wusste dieser Miniaal, wer da auf uns zu geschwommen kam? Aber noch wichtiger … konnte ich die zeitweise Ablenkung der Truppe vielleicht dazu nutzen, mich unter ihnen zu verstecken? Während also Guccha, der so etwas wie der Anführer der Gang zu sein schien, seinen Kollegen erklärte, dass er eben ein Genie sei und auch ein Blinder mit Krückstock erkannt hätte, um wen es sich dort am Horizont handelte, schwamm ich mit zitternder Schwanzflosse immer näher an sie heran und hechtete mit einem Satz in die Öffnung der Tüte.

 

„Was war das?“, schnappte einer der Vier, aber der, den der nette vorhin Tata-sama genannt hatte, schnaubte nur abwehrend.

 

„Nix war das und es ist mir auch egal, wer da jetzt kommt, ich will nach Hause und meinen Anime weitergucken.“

 

„Du hast wirklich null Disziplin, Tata“, lachte ein weiterer heiter auf und nahm so die Schärfe aus seinen Worten.

 

„Ja, ja. Nasenbär, als wenn du auch nur im Ansatz disziplinierter wärst.“ Auch Tata lachte nun, setzte aber im nächsten Moment schon wieder ein weinerliches, „Können wir jetzt endlich los?“, hinterher.

 

Während sich die Vier also weiterhin Nettigkeiten an den Kopf warfen, getraute ich mich kaum zu atmen. Es war zwar ein Vorteil, dass mein Fischkörper so platt wie eine Flunder war, aber mich gleichzeitig in der Tüte still und auf die Seite gedreht zu halten war anstrengender als man vielleicht vermuten würde. Beunruhigend fand ich auch, dass die Vier und der Rest der Zitteraale wohl so überhaupt keine Angst vor Kaorus Zombies zu haben schienen. Das war nicht gut, gar nicht gut.


	3. "Darf ich jetzt endlich aufwachen?"

„Uff.“ Die Luft wurde mir aus den Kiemen gepresst, als die Plastiktütentrage von den Zitteraalen auf den Boden gelegt wurde und das gesamte Gewicht von Aoi und Ruki nun auf mir lag. Aber ich würde mich nicht beschweren, so merkte hoffentlich niemand, dass ich noch immer im Inneren der Tüte steckte.

 

„Oh wie nett, was habt ihr mir denn da mitgebracht.“ Ich kannte die Stimme, das war eindeutig Kai, allerdings konnte ich das Lächeln nicht heraushören, welches seine Worte sonst immer begleitete. Dieser Kai hörte sich böse an, böse und kalt. Ich schluckte und versuchte so flach wie möglich zu atmen, während ich gleichzeitig betete, dass niemand auf die Idee kam ins Innere der Tütentrage zu gucken.

 

„Eindringlinge, Kaifisch-Boss“, erklärte Guccha, der Anführer der Träger.

 

„Eindringlinge, soso.“

 

„Ja, und aus dem Süden rückt Warumono mit der Zombiearmee aus dem Tal ohne Wiederkehr vor“, mischte sich Yuketsuko ein und hörte sich unglaublich stolz darüber an, auch etwas zum Gespräch beitragen zu können. „Aua, he, Tata-sama, warum haust du mich?“ Nee, oder? Jetzt erst wurde mir bewusst, dass Yuketsuko nicht nur ebenso ein Mädchen war, wie ich, sondern auch …

Meine Gedanken ratterten fast ohrenbetäubend laut weiter. Yuketsuko, ein Mädchen, verdammt, da klingelte doch was. Und dann fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen – und ja, der Spruch war noch nie passender gewesen. Der Zitteraal, der gerade noch immer mit piepsiger Stimme darüber lamentierte, wie gemein ihr Tata-sama doch war, war niemand anderes als Yukke von MUCC. Mein Hirn hatte tatsächlich die Jungs von MUCC zu Zitteraalen gemacht. Tata-sama musste somit Tatsuro sein, Guccha war Miya und der Nasenbär wohl Satochi. Beinahe hätte ich losgelacht, konnte mich im letzten Moment aber noch zurückhalten. Himmel, mein Gehirn hatte echt nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank.

 

„Nun hör endlich auf zu jammern und lass Guccha reden, damit wir endlich Feierabend machen können“, zischte Tatsuro.

 

„Du bist so gemein“, schluchzte Yukke melodramatisch auf und ein kollektives Seufzen ging durch die Runde.

 

„Tata, tu was.“

 

„Warum denn ich?“

 

„Weil du sie zum Weinen gebracht hast.“

 

„Ja, aber …“

 

„Tata“, Miyas Stimme war so leise und drohend, dass ich mich automatisch noch kleiner machte, obwohl seine Worte gar nicht an mich gerichtet waren. Aus Tatsuros Richtung kam erst nur leises Murren, dann aber hörte ich, wie er sich mit Yukke unterhielt. Und ganz ehrlich? Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Tatsuro derart liebe Worte in seinem Repertoire hatte. Trotz meiner vertrackten Situation schlich sich ein breites Grinsen auf meine Fischlippen. Das waren ja ganz neue Töne und ich fragte mich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie mein Gehirn bitte auf all diese Dinge kam.

 

„Alles wieder gut?“, erkundigte sich Tatsuro nun leise und Yukke gab erneut ein piepsiges „Tata-sama“ von sich, das sich diesmal aber deutlich zufrieden anhörte. Damit war wohl nun auch für ihn … äh, für sie die Sache beendet, denn nun erklang wieder Kais genervte Stimme.

 

„Wenn ihr dann endlich fertig seid …?“

 

„Natürlich, Kaifisch-Boss, entschuldigen Sie bitte.“ Ich stellte mir gerade vor, wie Miya sich tief verbeugte, bevor er seiner Zitteraaltruppe einen finsteren Blick zuwarf, und musste mir ein Kichern verkneifen.

 

„Schön. Also, haben die Eindringlinge auch gesagt, was sie hier wollen?“, fragte Kai gelangweilt und plötzlich trat beinahe so etwas wie betretene Stille ein.

 

„Äh, Kaifisch-Boss, Sir“, stammelte Miya, was genau wie diese seltsame Unterwürfigkeit so überhaupt nicht zu dem willensstarken Leader passen wollte, dass es mir jetzt doch eiskalt den Rücken herablief. Wie absolut musste Kais Schreckensherrschaft sein, dass selbst Miya schiss vor ihm hatte? „Wir … äh, sie haben uns provoziert und da müssen wir wohl vergessen haben sie zu fragen, warum sie überhaupt hier sind.“ Ein langgezogenes und eindeutig genervtes Seufzen war zu hören.

 

„Na schön. Schafft sie in den Kerker, ich werde sie befragen, wenn sie wieder aufgewacht sind. Und verschließt die Tore und rüstet die Kanonen auf, diese Zombies sollen sich an unserem Verteidigungswall mal schön die verrotteten Zähne ausbeißen. Muharharhar!“

 

Stille.

 

„Ja was ist? Lacht!“

 

Vielstimmiges Lachen dröhnte in meinen Ohren, während ich mal wieder krampfhaft überlegte, aus welchem Film ich diese Aufforderung kannte. _Mission Impossible_? Nein. _Robin Hood_ vielleicht? Nee, das war’s auch nicht. Ich grübelte weiter und murmelte leise Filmtitel vor mich hin, bis mir doch noch die Erleuchtung kam. _Labyrinth_ mit _David Bow_ ie in der Rolle des Koboldkönigs, das war es! Gerade so konnte ich mir ein lautes Jubeln verkneifen. Wäre vermutlich eher kontraproduktiv gewesen, auch wenn mein Hirn guten Geschmack bewiesen hatte, war _Labyrinth_ in meinen Augen doch ein echter Klassiker und _David Bowie_ vermutlich einer der wenigen Kerle, denen Strumpfhosen und Glitzerlidschatten verdammt gut standen - genau wie Uruha.

Verflucht, jetzt musste ich an meinen besten Freund und Liebsten denken und daran, wie sehr ich ihn doch vermisste. Hoffentlich ging es ihm gut. Wenn Kai ihm etwas angetan hatte, dann, dann …

 

Ich war so in meinen Überlegungen vertieft, dass ich zusammenzuckte, als die Tüte wieder angehoben wurde. Super, jetzt würden sie uns in den Kerker stecken und dann? Einige Minuten hielt ich mich noch still, dann schob ich mich ganz, ganz vorsichtig näher an die Öffnung heran und versuchte irgendwie erkennen zu können, wo ich mich befand. Es war ziemlich schummrig, was mir vielleicht helfen würde unbemerkt zu bleiben und netterweise kabbelten sich Tatsuro und Yukke trotz ihrer Versöhnung, die gerade mal fünf Minuten her war, mal wieder, sodass die Aufmerksamkeit der vier eher weniger vorhanden war. Ich vermutete, dass wir mittlerweile im Inneren des Kindergummistiefels sein mussten, wobei es hier so aussah, wie in einer mittelalterlichen Burg. Die Wände waren aus grob gehauenen Steinquadern zusammengesetzt worden und aus den Fugen wuchsen allerlei Gräser, Moos und fluoreszierende Flechten, die den Korridor, durch den wir gerade schwammen, in unheimlich grünes Licht tauchten. Beinahe so, als wäre ich ein totes Blatt, lies ich mich aus der Öffnung gleiten und schwebte lautlos zu Boden, wo ich einfach so lange liegen blieb, bis die Zitteraale hinter einer Ecke verschwunden waren. Erst dann traute ich mich einen tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen und merkte, wie schwindelig mir war. Kein Wunder, hatte ich doch die letzten Minuten über kaum zu atmen gewagt. So schnell ich konnte rappelte ich mich hoch und schwamm den MUCC-Aalen hinterher. Kaum jedoch war ich auch um die Ecke gebogen, musste ich mich erneut nach einem Versteck umsehen und das schnell, denn die Zelle, in die sie meine beiden Freunde gesteckt hatten, war nur ein paar Meter entfernt und die Vier schon wieder auf dem Rückweg. Panisch weiteten sich meine Augen und mangels anderer alternativen quetschte ich mich zwischen den Stäben eines Gitters hindurch. Der Raum dahinter lag verlassen und im Dunkel, was mir nur ganz recht sein konnte. Mit erneut angehaltenem Atem presste ich mich gegen die raue Steinwand und wartete bange Minuten, bis das Gezanke von Tatsuro und Yukke immer leiser und leiser wurde.

 

„Fuck, ich bin zu alt für diesen Scheiß“, stöhnte ich, als Stille eingekehrt war und schrie im nächsten Moment auch schon aus vollem Halse auf, als mich etwas an der Schwanzflosse berührte.

 

„Pssst!“ Etwas Weiches, aber unglaublich starkes, wickelte sich um meinen Fischmund und hielt mich so nicht nur effektiv von jedem weiteren Laut ab, sondern auch davor, erneut die Flucht zu ergreifen. „Ganz ruhig, ich tu dir doch nichts.“ Die Stimme war ganz sanft, beinahe melodisch und eindeutig weiblich. Ohne dass ich so genau wusste warum, entspannte ich mich und als sich meine Augen an das Schummerlicht in der Zelle gewöhnt hatten, erkannte ich ein Seepferdchen vor mir. Besagtes Seepferdchen schaute mich aus ihren schönen Augen an und klimperte mit den langen Wimpern. „Ich lass dich jetzt los, okay? Schrei aber bitte nicht nochmal, ja?“ Ich nickte und bemerkte erst, als sie meinen Mund wieder freigab, dass es ihr Ringelschwanz gewesen war, den sie um meine Schnute gewickelt hatte.

 

„Himmel, bist du hübsch“, hatte ich schon geblubbert, bevor ich mich davon hätte abhalten können. Aber es stimmte halt auch. Anders als die Dirus, deren Körper allesamt irgendeine Form von Grauschattierung aufwiesen, strahlte sie in reinstem weiß und im Kontrast dazu war ihre Mähne im Dämmerlicht kaum zu sehen, so dunkel war sie. Ein glockenhelles Lachen echote von den Wänden und in einer fast als beschämt zu bezeichnenden Geste schlug sie die Lider nieder.

 

„Du bist aber auch ein niedlicher Riffbarsch und deine Streifen sind sehr ansehnlich.“

 

„Ich … ähm … danke“, stotterte ich und musste mich dann bewusst zur Raison rufen. Himmel, war ja nicht die Möglichkeit. „Mein Name ist Rita“, sagte ich also lahm und streckte ihr meine Flosse entgegen.

 

„Freut mich.“ Sie schüttelte meine Flosse. „Ich bin Atari aus dem Königreich Decays.“ Decays? Irgendwas klingelte da in meinem Oberstübchen. War das nicht der Name der Band, die der Diru-Die, also der in der Menschenwelt, vor einigen Jahren gegründet hatte? Wenn ja, dann hatte mein Hirn also Ataru, die Leadsängerin, zu einem weiteren meiner Fischfreunde gemacht. Ganz klasse.

 

„Du bist nicht zufällig Sängerin?“, fragte ich etwas geistesabwesend, während ich mich zu den Gitterstäben herumgedreht hatte.

 

„Nein, nicht wirklich, obwohl ich schon gerne mal singe.“ Während Ataru noch sprach, hatte ich mich wieder durch die Stäbe gequetscht und wollte gerade den Gang weiter hinunter schwimmen, da hielt mich ihre Stimme zurück.

 

„Warte! Kannst du mich hier herausholen?“

 

„Wie? Oh.“ Beschämt blinzelte ich sie an, hatte ich doch für keinen Moment überlegt, warum sie hier gefangen war, oder dass ich ihr vielleicht helfen sollte. Was war ich nur für ein egoistischer Fisch. „J… ja natürlich, ich … will nur schnell nach meinen Freunden sehen, sie sind ohnmächtig und ich mache mir große Sorgen um sie.“

 

„Natürlich.“ Ataru nickte verständnisvoll. „Vergiss mich nur nicht.“

 

„Ich komme zurück, versprochen.“ Schnell drehte ich mich um. Bevor mein schlechtes Gewissen noch überhandnahm, aber Aoi und Ruki waren gerade eindeutig wichtiger. Dann aber blickte ich doch noch einmal zurück. „Du Atari, warum hat dich der Kaifisch eigentlich eingesperrt?“

 

„Er dachte, meine Haare würden ihm ewiges Leben verschaffen und als es nicht geklappt hat, hat er mich hier eingekerkert.“ Und wieder ging es diesem größenwahnsinnigen Kai, den sich mein Traum zurechtgesponnen hatte, um ewiges Leben. Ich schüttelte irritiert den Kopf.

 

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich komm zurück und hol dich hier raus, Atari, versprochen.“ Nun sah ich aber echt zu, dass ich Land gewann und kaum drei Zellen weiter erblickte ich auch schon Aoi und Ruki auf dem Steinfußboden liegen. Noch immer bewusstlos, wie ich hoffte und leider war die Zelle nicht wie in Atarus Fall durch Gitterstäbe geschützt, sondern hier spannte sich ein engmaschiger Zaun um den kleinen Raum. Keine Möglichkeit also, mich dort hindurch zu quetschen. Mist. „Alois, Rudi“, rief ich so laut ich mich traute, und rüttelte am Zaun. „Wacht auf Jungs, bitte!“

 

Aber auch nach Minuten des Rufens und Rüttelns rührten sich die beiden nicht. Verdammt, ich musste irgendwie zu ihnen gelangen. Hektisch sah ich mich um, aber nirgends hing praktischerweise ein Schlüssel herum oder irgendetwas was ich … Momentchen mal. Da an der Wand, da lehnte so etwas wie eine Sense, oder ein Dosenöffner? Ich konnte das Ding nicht wirklich identifizieren, aber immerhin sah es so aus, als könnte ich es als Hebel benutzen. Mit neu gewonnenem Elan schwamm ich also auf die Stange zu, umfasste sie etwas ungeschickt mit meiner Flosse und eilte damit zurück zum Käfig. Es war nicht gerade einfach das gebogene Ende durch einige der Drahtösen zu pfriemeln, aber als ich es geschafft hatte, zog ich mit aller Macht daran. Der Draht verbog sich, ächzte unter der Belastung und als ich schon beinahe keine Kraft mehr hatte, brach endlich der erste Strang durch. Von da an war es nur noch eine Frage meiner Ausdauer und meines Glücks, denn leise ging diese Prozedur leider nicht vonstatten, aber irgendwann war das Loch so groß geworden, dass nicht nur ich endlich hindurchpasste, sondern auch Aoi und Ruki.

 

Trotz der Tatsache, dass ich eine gefühlte Stunde gebraucht hatte und dabei nicht gerade leise gewesen war, waren meine Freunde noch immer nicht aufgewacht. Daher war mir auch gewaltig flau im Magen, als ich mich vorsichtig durch die scharfzackige Öffnung drückte und auf sie zu schwamm.

 

„Alois?“, wisperte ich und streichelte meinem Liebsten sanft über die Wange. „Alois, wach doch bitte auf, bitte.“ Meine Augen brannten und ich schmiegte meine Schnauze gegen seinen stillen Leib, stupste immer wieder dagegen, aber helfen tat es nicht.

 

„Also ehrlich mal, ich fühle mich hier echt vernachlässigt. Könntest du dich auch mal um mich kümmern?“

 

„Rudi?“, rief ich erschrocken aus und traute meinen Augen kaum, als der kleine Wels quickfidel einige Saltos vor meiner Nase schlug.

 

„Wie er leibt und lebt.“

 

„Wie lange bist du schon wach?“

 

„Och, schon eine ganze Weile. Aber ich wollte dich nicht stören, du hast deine Sache echt gut gemacht, der Zaun hatte keine Chance.“

 

„Du … du …“ Ich war wirklich kurz davor der kleinen Mistmade an die Gurgel zu gehen, aber leider war ich viel zu glücklich darüber, dass Ruki wieder unter den Lebenden weilte, dass der Versuch ihn zu würgen lediglich in einer so derart festen Umarmung endete, wie es meine kurzen Flossen nur irgendwie zustande brachten.

 

„Rita … ich krieg keine Luft.“ Na ja, so ein bisschen würgen ging dann doch.

 

„Rudi.“ Ich schüttelte den kleinen Fisch leicht, nachdem ich ihn wieder losgelassen und er melodramatisch nach Atem gerungen hatte. „Was stimmt mit Alois nicht, warum wacht er nicht auf? Du bist doch Arzt, also tu was.“

 

Für einen Moment guckte er mich nur dezent entrüstet an, dann schlich sich aber auch in seine Augen so etwas wie ein besorgter Glanz, als er von Aoi zu mir und wieder zurückblickte. Und dann tat er etwas, was mich entsetzt aufschreien ließ. Er hatte Schwung genommen und hüpfte dann wie ein Gummiball auf Aoi herum. Hektisch versuchte ich ihn irgendwie daran zu hindern, aber Rukis Fischkörper war zu klein und zu wendig und meine Flossen viel zu kurz, sodass ich einfach nur untätig dabei zugucken musste, wie Ruki meinen Liebsten als Trampolin missbrauchte. Auf meine Rufe reagierte der kleine gar nicht, aber zu meinem absoluten Erstaunen gab Aoi schließlich einen gequälten Laut von sich, der Ruki sogleich innehalten ließ, und rappelte sich ächzend auf.

 

„Wa…?“

 

„Alois!“ Sogleich war ich an seiner Seite und versuchte ihn sowohl zu stützen, als auch ihn zu umarmen und ihm nahe zu sein. „Fuck, Alois, ich dachte, du wärest tot.“

 

~*~

 

„Gib mir die magische Schuppe“, donnerte Kais herrische Stimme über den Platz vor dem thronartigen Gebilde, vor das uns die MUCC-Zitteraal-Wachen gebracht hatten. Ich schluckte schwer, schwamm einige Zentimeter nach vorne und hob meine linke Flosse an, um die ich Kaorus Kette gebunden hatte. Um uns herum waren die Bewohner des Gummistiefels in heller Aufregung, stand doch die Zombiearmee aus dem Tal ohne Wiederkehr nun direkt vor der Mauer und so wie es sich anhörte, würden die Tore sie nicht mehr allzu lange zurückhalten können.

 

„Hier ist die magische Schuppe und jetzt lass Uropa frei“, rief ich mutiger als ich mich fühlte und verfluchte mich nicht zum ersten Mal in der letzten halben Stunde dafür, dass ich bei meiner Rettungsaktion im Kerker nicht leiser gewesen war. Denn kaum hatte Aoi das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt und war es uns gelungen mit vereinten Kräften und der Hilfe der Dosenöffner-Sense auch Ataru aus ihrem Gefängnis zu befreien, waren die MUCC-Zitteraale im Korridor gestanden und hatten uns ziemlich unsanft zu ihrem Boss gebracht. Und hier waren wir nun, umzingelt von den Wachen und einen verrückten Minihai vor der Nase.

 

Und Kai war wirklich ein Minihai. Kaum größer als ich und würden seine Augen nicht so irre funkeln, sähe er doch ganz niedlich aus mit seiner kleinen Rückenflosse und der bläulich-grauen Färbung. Aber je näher er mir nun kam, desto weniger Niedliches konnte ich an ihm entdecken. Vielmehr fielen mir nun die Reihen spitzer, sehr spitzer, Zähne auf, die im rötlichen Licht des verstreichenden Tages unheilvoll schimmerten, als er sein Maul öffnete und …

 

„Aaaaaaaaaaah!“ Ich schrie laut los, war ich doch der felsenfesten Überzeugung, dass er mir nun die Flosse abgebissen hatte, aber als ich mich nach Minuten wieder beruhigte erkannte ich, dass ich meine Flosse noch besaß und Kai lediglich das Band durchgebissen hatte, welches die Schuppe an Ort und Stelle gehalten hatte. „Wie KANNST du mich nur so erschrecken!“, schrie ich, bevor mir wieder klar wurde, mit wem ich es hier eigentlich zu tun hatte.

 

„Holt Uropa!“ Kais Aufmerksamkeit lag jedoch eindeutig schon lange nicht mehr auf mir, denn er betrachtete beinahe verträumt die Schuppe, die vor ihm auf den gelben Kieseln lag. „Endlich, endlich werde ich das bekommen, was mir zusteht. Ewiges Leben und die Herrschaft über Fishbowl!“ Wäre Kai gerade ein Mensch, hätte er vermutlich in einer triumphalen Geste die Arme ausgebreitet, so jedoch richtete er sich nur senkrecht auf, sodass sein Haifischkörper dennoch wie ein Kreuz aussah und ein ohrenbetäubendes Jubeln seiner Gefolgsleute brachte das Wasser um uns zum Wabern. Ich hingegen war wieder zu Aoi, Ruki und Ataru geschwommen, war mir der Kerl doch wirklich alles andere als sympathisch und wer wusste schon, ob er mir nicht doch noch etwas abbeißen würde, würde ich mich leichtsinnigerweise noch in seiner Nähe befinden. Lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen, hieß also die Devise.

 

„Denkt ihr, er lässt uns nun einfach so gehen?“ Ataru schüttelte ihre lange, im Licht des heraufziehenden Abends rötlich schimmernde Mähne und gab ein leises, aber deutlich nervöses Schnauben von sich. Ich tätschelte ihre Flanke, fragte mich aber insgeheim dasselbe. Und noch viel wichtiger … wo blieben die Wachen mit Uruha?

 

„Uropa!“, rief Aoi aus, kaum hatte ich meinen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht und ich reckte mich so gut es ging, um über die vielen Zitteraale hinweg einen Blick auf meinen besten Freund erhaschen zu können. Da, das musste er sein! Und keine Sekunde später bestätigte sich meine Vermutung, als Aoi auf den Neuankömmling zu schwamm und ihn stürmisch begrüßte.

 

„Uru“, wisperte ich und kam den beiden ganz langsam nur näher.

 

„Oh Rita.“ Uruha für seinen Teil war da weitaus weniger zurückhaltend und auch wenn es als Fisch noch immer irgendwie seltsam umständlich war sich zu umarmen, Uruha schaffte das erstaunlich gut. „Himmel, wie hab ich euch beide vermisst.“

 

„Und wir dich erst“, nuschelte Aoi und nun spürte ich auch ihn an meiner Seite.

 

„Verdammt, ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht.“ Ich konnte nicht anders als Uruha einen langen Kuss auf die Fischlippen zu drücken, bevor ich ihn mir näher anguckte. „Du siehst ja aus wie Nemo, nur viel schöner“, säuselte ich, als ich meine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte und drückte ihm noch einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Wange.

 

„Wunder dich nicht.“ Aoi lachte leise und streichelte über meinen Kopf. „Unsere Süße hat einen Kiesel auf die Rübe bekommen und seitdem sind ihre Erinnerungen nicht mehr ganz so frisch.“

 

„Oh nein, aber sonst ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Süße?“ ich nickte nur und musste feststellen, dass mir der verhasste Kosename plötzlich gar nicht mehr so verhasst war. Im Gegenteil, wenn Uruha mich Süße nannte, dann kribbelte es ganz arg in meinem Magen und mein Herz fühlte sich an als würde es aus meinem Brustkorb hüpfen wollen.

 

„Alles okay, ich bin nur froh, dass wir wieder zusammen sind.“

 

„Wie rührend.“ Alle drei zuckten wir zusammen, als mit einem Mal wieder Kai der Hai neben uns auftauchte. „Ich wollte mich noch bedanken, dass ihr mir so freimütig die magische Schuppe gebracht habt.“ Seine Zähne blitzten unheilvoll auf, als ein breites Grinsen sein Gesicht nahezu entzweiteilte. „Dumm nur, dass ich euch leider nicht gehen lassen kann. Ihr habt mir bewiesen, wie willensstark und zielstrebig ihr seid. Solche Fische kann ich in meinem Königreich leider nicht gebrauchen, dafür habt ihr doch bestimmt Verständnis, oder?“ Überrumpelt blinzelte ich ihn an und meinen Freunden schien es ebenso die Sprache verschlagen zu haben, denn nicht einmal Ruki sagte etwas dazu, während vor den Mauern noch immer die Zombies klagend stöhnten. „Schafft sie wieder in die Kerker und diesmal achtet darauf, dass sie sich nicht befreien können. Und bringt endlich diese verdammten Zombies zum Schweigen!“

 

Stille.

 

„Na, worauf wartet ihr?“ wie von der Tarantel gestochen stoben die Zitteraale auseinander. Die vier MUCC-Wachen hatten uns innerhalb von Sekunden eingekreist, während die anderen auf ihre Posten an der Legomauer zurückkehrten. Doch als sich Kai nun von uns abwendete und sich nach unten beugte, um die magische Schuppe aufzuheben, sah ich etwas. An seiner Schwanzflosse haftete etwas Seltsames und wie aus weiter Ferne hörte ich Rukis Stimme in meinem Kopf wiederhallen.

 

_„Ich hab nur geguckt, ob du Parasiten hast. Die sind nämlich ziemlich oft dafür verantwortlich, wenn sich einer von uns seltsam benimmt.“_

 

„Rudi“, rief ich und schubste Miya auf die Seite, der mir gerade ziemlich auf die Pelle rücken wollte. „Die Schwanzflosse vom Kaifisch! Mach den Mastercleaner, jetzt!“

 

Und dann ging plötzlich alles ganz schnell. Im selben Moment, als mich Miya an der Flosse packte und ich schon das unheilvolle Knistern seiner Stromspannung hören konnte, brach mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Dröhnen die Legomauer an einer Stelle in sich zusammen. Wie eine Einheit quetschte sich die Zombiearmee durch die entstandene Öffnung und ignorierte auf ihrem unerbittlichen Vormarsch jeden Versuch der Wachen, sie wieder zurückzudrängen. Ruki indes war unbemerkt an Kai herangeschwommen und noch bevor der irgendetwas gegen den Mastercleaner unternehmen konnte, hing dieser schon an seiner Schwanzflosse und tat das, was er am besten konnte – er putzte, was das Zeug hielt.

 

„Nehmt es weg, nehmt es weeeeheeeeg!“, schrie Kai verzweifelt auf, aber über das uns umgebende Chaos hinweg hörten ihn seine Untertanen nicht.

 

~*~

 

„Denkst du, es war klug Rudi beim Kaifisch zu lassen?“ Aoi schwamm links von mir, Uruha rechts und zum ersten Mal seit dieser irrsinnige Traum begonnen hatte, fühlte ich mich rundum wohl und zufrieden.

 

„Ja, du hast doch gesehen, wie Rudi ihn angehimmelt hat. Wir hätten ihn vermutlich nicht mal mit Autogrammkarten von den Dirus locken können. Außerdem war der Kaifisch doch so überaus dankbar, dass Rudi ihn von dem Parasiten befreit hat.“

 

„Du hast recht.“ Aoi nickte und stupste mich leicht von der Seite her an.

 

„Ich finde es noch immer unheimlich, was diese Parasiten uns antun können“, sinnierte Uruha und schmiegte sich von der anderen Seite an mich.

 

„Oh ja, aber gegen unsere Rita hat auch ein Parasit keine Chance. Ich bin noch immer so unglaublich stolz auf dich, dass du so klug und schnell reagiert hast.“

 

„Ach Aoi, hör doch auf“, murmelte ich kleinlaut und schlug die Lider nieder. Wäre es mir möglich gewesen, wäre ich vermutlich rot angelaufen, mit Komplimenten konnte ich nämlich noch immer nicht gut umgehen. Aber selbst ich musste zugeben, dass Aoi recht hatte. Wäre mir nicht aufgefallen, dass sich an Kais Schwanzflosse ein Parasit festgebissen hatte, würden wir nun vermutlich wieder im Kerker sitzen und Kai wäre drauf und dran die Herrschaft über Fishbowl an sich zu reißen. Aber kaum hatte Ruki den Parasiten gefressen, war Kai wie ausgewechselt gewesen. Als uns die Veränderung aufgefallen war, hatten wir mit vereinten Kräften geradeso noch verhindern können, dass die Zombiearmee alles in Schutt und Asche legte oder die MUCC Zitteraale uns doch noch in den Kerker steckten. Aber als auch sie bemerkt hatten, dass Kais böse Aura mit einem mal verschwunden war, waren sie sehr schnell davon zu überzeugen gewesen, uns behilflich zu sein. Nicht zuletzt, weil Tatsuro noch immer seinen Anime fertig gucken wollte – dieser Nerd.

 

„Ich bin nur froh, dass der Kaifisch seine Leute auch dann noch unter Kontrolle hatte, als er den Parasiten los war und dass auch Warumono mit sich hat reden lassen.“ Ich grinste. So ein Chaos hatte ich wirklich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, aber jetzt war ich einfach nur noch froh, dass wir alle heil aus dieser Sache herausgekommen waren. Na ja, alle bis auf der Parasit vielleicht.

 

„Rita?“ Ich hielt in meinen Flossenschlägen inne, als Ataru vor uns auftauchte. „Ich wollte mich nochmal für alles bedanken.“ Sie verneigte sich tief vor mir und wieder spürte ich, dass ich rot werden wollte.

 

„Ach, nicht der Rede wert.“ Ich wedelte abwinkend mit der rechten Flosse, bekam dann aber große Augen, als sie mich auf die Wange küsste.

 

„Wenn du jemals nach Decays kommst, besuch mich, ja?“

 

„Gerne, aber das Königreich ist groß, wie soll ich dich da denn finden?“

 

„Glaub mir, wenn du nach der Königin fragst, wissen alle wohin du gehen musst.“ Sie wieherte ein amüsiertes Lachen und stob dann über die Ebene davon, Toshiya und Die an ihrer Seite.

 

„Königin?“, echote ich und blinzelte dümmlich vor mich hin.

 

„Ja, wusstest du das nicht? Atari ist die Königin von Decays“, klärte mich Uruha lächelnd auf.

 

„Nein …“ Das hatte ich tatsächlich nicht gewusst. Mein Hirn war schon ein echt seltsames Organ. Apropos Hirn. War es denn nicht langsam mal an der Zeit aufzuwachen? Immerhin hatte ich Uruha befreit, Kai das Handwerk gelegt und sogar eine Königin gerettet, hatte ich mir da nicht so eine klitzekleine Belohnung verdient?

 

„Pfff, Königin. Eine Kameraden-Diebin ist sie, so sieht das mal aus“, knurrte Kyo, den ich für den Augenblick tatsächlich vergessen hatte. „Wie soll ich Kakao jetzt beibringen, dass ich nicht nur ein paar Dutzend Zombies, sondern auch Totchi und Daidai verloren habe?“

 

„Ach komm, das kriegen wir schon hin.“ Aoi stieß das kleine Seepferdchen leicht an und gemeinsam schwammen wir weiter, die noch immer stöhnende und seufzende Zombiearmee direkt hinter uns. „Außerdem haben wir ihm seine magische Schuppe wieder mitgebracht, das wird ihn bestimmt freuen.“ Gerade schwammen wir aus dem Seegrasdickicht auf die Korallenebene zu und ich konnte die knorrige Wurzel bereits sehen, da hielt ich noch einmal inne.

 

„Rita? Was ist denn?“

 

„Schau mal, Warumono, Kakao hat gar keine Zeit wütend zu sein, die Babys sind da.“ Aois erfreute Stimme schallte über die Ebene.

 

„Na toll, jetzt ist’s aus mit der Ruhe.“ Kyo seufzte ergeben und winkte der Zombiearmee, die ihm unter anhaltendem Stöhnen und Jammern folgte.

 

„Aoi, warte mal, mit Rita ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung.“

 

„Rita? Silberschüppchen?“

 

Aber ich konnte bereits nicht mehr antworten. Mir war unglaublich schwindelig geworden, gleichzeitig war mir schrecklich heiß und irgendwie konnte ich nicht mehr atmen. Alles verschwamm vor meinen Augen und das Letzte, was ich hörte, waren Uruhas und Aois besorgte Rufe, dann wurde alles schwarz.

 

~*~

 

„Scheiße …“

Ich fühlte mich, als hätte mich eine Dampfwalze überrollt, als es mir endlich gelang mich von der Bettdecke zu befreien. Ich musste wohl aus dem Bett gefallen sein, denn nicht nur mein Kopf dröhnte, auch mein Steißbein machte mit schmerzhaftem Pochen auf sich aufmerksam. Meine Augen waren total verkrustet und es ziepte leicht, als ich mit einer Hand, die sich unglaublich schwer anfühlte, über sie rieb. Was war eigentlich passiert? Eben war ich noch mit Alois, Uropa und Warumono auf der Korallenebene gewesen und nun lag ich hier auf dem Fußboden meines Schlafzimmers.

 

Erst, als ich diesen Gedanken beendet hatte, dämmerte mir, dass ich wohl endlich aufgewacht war. Ich war kein gestreifter Riffbarsch namens Rita mehr, sondern wieder Reita, Mensch, Bassist und eindeutig männlich.

 

„Heureka.“ Was ich allerdings nicht war, war fit. Irgendetwas stimmte mit mir nicht und als ich mir stöhnend über die Stirn rieb, war diese heiß und total verschwitzt. „Na prima.“ Da hatte ich mir wohl mehr eingefangen, als nur eine leichte Magenverstimmung? Schwerfällig rappelte ich mich auf, kickte die Bettdecke zur Seite, nachdem ich endlich stand und schlurfte in Richtung Badezimmer davon.

 

Und auch wenn die ausführliche Dusche unglaublich gut getan hatte, fühlte ich mich danach noch immer kein Stückchen gesünder. Somit verzichtete ich auch auf meinen Kaffee, obwohl ich sonst ohne ihn nicht mal in Erwägung zog, das Haus zu verlassen. Aber ich wollte nun keinen Augenblick länger warten, denn je mehr Zeit unter der Dusche verstrichen war, desto dringlicher wurde der Wunsch in mir zu Uruha und Aoi zu fahren. Ich musste die beiden einfach sehen und sicherstellen, dass es ihnen gut ging. Ich wusste selber, dass meine Angst gänzlich irrational war, immerhin waren die verrückten Ereignisse nur ein Traum gewesen, aber dennoch hielt sich der Drang hartnäckig und ließ sich nicht wegrationalisieren.

 

Immerhin war ich aber so vernünftig und nahm weder meine Maschine, noch meinen Wagen, auch wenn dies deutlich schneller und komfortabler gewesen wäre, als mich nun zur Mittagszeit unter das arbeitende Volk in die U-Bahn zu quetschen. Aber was machte man seiner Gesundheit zu Liebe nicht alles mit.

 

Trotz der dicken Daunenjacke, dem Schal, der Mütze und dem Mundschutz hatte ich haltlos zu zittern begonnen, als ich endlich vor Aois und Uruhas Appartementblock angekommen war. Mit zitterndem Finger drückte ich den Klingelknopf – in meiner Eile hatte ich den Schlüssel vollkommen vergessen – und lehnte meine heiße Stirn gegen das angenehm kühle Glas der Eingangstür.

 

„Ja bitte?“ Uruhas Stimme ließ mich erschaudern und beinahe hätte ich aufgeschluchzt, als mich trotz aller Logik eine Welle der Erleichterung durchströmte.

 

„Ducky, ich bin’s, kann ich rauf kommen?“

 

„Rei? Hast du deinen Schlüssel vergessen?“ Uruha lachte leise, aber im selben Moment summte auch schon der Türöffner und ich drückte die Tür nach innen. Ich versuchte es erst gar nicht mit den Treppen und steuerte stattdessen den Aufzug an, der mich netterweise binnen nicht einmal einer Minute in den fünften Stock brachte. Uruha stand schon in der Wohnungstür, als sich die silberne Aufzugkabine öffnete und ich stolperte beinahe über meine eigenen Füße, so eilig hatte ich es, zu ihm zu kommen.

 

„Uruha“, seufzte ich, schlang meine Arme fest um ihn und vergrub mein Gesicht an seiner Halsbeuge. „Himmel, bin ich froh dich zu sehen. Ich hab dich unendlich vermisst, ehrlich.“

 

„Reita? Was ist denn mit dir?“ Uruha klang zwar verwirrt, aber zu meiner großen Freude erwiderte er meine Umarmung nicht minder fest und erst als er mich auf Abstand schieben wollte, ich aber keinerlei Anstalten machte ihn loslassen zu wollen, schlug seine Verwunderung in Besorgnis um. „Rei, du glühst ja.“ Uruha ging einige Schritte rückwärts und stieß die Tür knallend ins Schloss, weil ich noch immer wie eine Klette an seinem Hals hing. „Aoi? Aoi!“, rief er und ich vergrub mein Gesicht nur noch tiefer in dem duftenden Shirt ,das er trug, als mir wieder schwindelig wurde.

 

~*~

 

Erst als ich etwas Weiches unter meinem Rücken fühlte, bekam ich wieder etwas um mich herum mit. Uruha und Aoi mussten mich aus meiner Winterbekleidung geschält haben, denn jetzt lag ich, bis unters Kinn zugedeckt, auf ihrer unglaublich gemütlichen Couch im Wohnzimmer und Uruha legte mir gerade eine kühle Kompresse auf die Stirn, die unwahrscheinlich guttat.

 

„Hey, da bist du ja wieder.“ Seine Stimme war ganz leise und sanft, als er mit mir sprach und ich wühlte meine rechte Hand unter der Decke hervor, um nach der Seinigen greifen zu können. „Aoi telefoniert gerade mit dem Arzt, du scheinst dir gestern mehr eingefangen zu haben als nur eine Magenverstimmung.“ Ich nickte, bis sich meine Augen weiteten.

 

„Aber er soll bitte nicht Doktor Rudi holen, ja? Glaub mir, der ist ein Kurpfuscher, wenn es nicht gerade um Parasiten geht.“

 

„Doktor … Rudi?“ Uruha schaute mich zweifelnd an, aber ich nickte nur treuherzig und lächelte dann leicht, als sich Aoi zu uns gesellte.

 

„Der Arzt kommt gleich, maximal eine viertel Stunde, dann sollte er da sein. Na, wie geht es dir?“ Aoi streichelte mir über die Wange und ich schmiegte mich glücklich und endlich wieder beruhigt in die wohltuende Berührung.

 

„Jetzt geht es mir schon viel besser.“ Ich blinzelte und gähnte leise. „Du Aoi? Uruha?“, murmelte ich und versuchte sie beide anzugucken. „Darf ich bei euch einziehen?“ Verdutzt schauten sie erst mich, dann sich gegenseitig an, bevor es Uruha war, der wieder das Wort an mich richtete.

 

„Natürlich, das weißt du doch. Nicht umsonst fragen wir dich schon seit Monaten. Aber du meintest doch immer, unsere Wohnung wäre zu klein für uns drei?“

 

„Glaub mir Ducky, mit euch würde ich sogar in eine Weinflasche ziehen.“ Jetzt grinste ich, auch wenn ich merkte, wie die Müdigkeit an mir zerrte.

 

„In … eine Weinflasche? Rei, ich mach mir Sorgen, du redest echt wirres Zeug, weißt du das?“ Ich drückte Uruhas Hand zur Antwort nur ganz fest, während mein Blick zu dem großen Meerwasseraquarium schweifte, das ein gutes Stück der Wohnzimmerwand vereinnahmte. Und tatsächlich, dort im Aquarium waren sie.

 

Alois, der blaue Guppy.

Uropa, der Clownsfisch.

Rita, das schwarz-silbern gestreifte Riffbarschweibchen.

Rudi, der weiße Putzerfisch, der seiner Art alle Ehre machte und Kai den Hai über und über mit Fischküssen bedeckte.

Selbst Mister Miami, die Geisterqualle, und die Seepferdchen-Dirus schwammen gerade an der Scheibe vorbei und als Atari kurz innehielt, hatte ich das Gefühl, sie würde mir zuzwinkern.

 

„Mir ist in der letzten Nacht so einiges bewusst geworden“, murmelte ich und lächelte dem weißen Seepferdchen kurz zu. „Ich würde wirklich sehr gerne zu euch ziehen.“ Uruha wirkte zwar noch immer ziemlich verwirrt und wer konnte ihm das schon verübeln? Aber er lächelte mich trotz allem so liebevoll an, dass mir ganz warm ums Herz wurde.

 

„Ich sag ja, natürlich kannst du bei uns einziehen.“

 

„Das ist lieb“, gähnte ich mehr als dass ich sprach und merkte, wie mir die Liderschwer wurden. „Ich liebe euch.“

 

„Wir dich auch, Reita.“ Das war Aoi gewesen und es waren auch seine kühlen Finger, die sanft über meinen Hals streichelten, wusste er doch, wie sehr ich das immer genoss. Zufrieden seufzte ich und wäre vermutlich eingeschlafen, wäre mir nicht gerade noch ein Gedanke gekommen. Ich öffnete meine Augen einen kleinen Spalt und fixierte meine beiden Liebsten.

 

„Du Uruha?“

 

„Mh?“

 

„Kakao hat Babys bekommen, du musst ihm mehr Futter geben, ja?“

 

„Wie?“ Uruha sah mich erst skeptisch an, dann erhob er sich jedoch und ging zum Aquarium hinüber. Es dauerte ein wenig, aber dann hörte ich sein verwundertes Einatmen. „Er hat recht, Aoi, Kakao hat tatsächlich Babys bekommen. Aber woher …?“

 

„Ich bin eben ein Genie“, grinste ich, „ein sehr männliches Genie, nur fürs Protokoll.“ Wieder gähnte ich und schloss dann endgültig die Augen. Der Schlaf hatte schon nach mir gegriffen, bevor mich meine Liebsten weiter dazu befragen konnten, woher ich meine plötzlichen Erkenntnisse Uruhas Seepferdchen betreffend hatte. Und diesmal ließ mich mein Hirn auch mit seltsamen Träumen in Ruhe, immerhin war ich nun bei den Menschen, die mir am Wichtigsten waren.

 

 

**_~ The End ~_ **


End file.
